


Harry's New Life

by 6phoenix6flame6



Category: Catain America (movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Movies), the amazing spider-man (movies)
Genre: Adoption, Child Harry, Child Peter, F/M, Growing Up, Harry raised by others, Hurt Harry, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Pepper is a squib, Teen Clint, Tony has a heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6phoenix6flame6/pseuds/6phoenix6flame6
Summary: Abused four year old Harry Potter ends up being dumped in the lap of his father's cousin's lap. Pepper Potts didn't know what to do with a four year old while she was already the PA to a multi-billionaire child like adult, Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work has multiple chapters

He tried to make himself as small as possible as he followed his aunt and uncle, his aunt holding onto his larger cousin's hand, through the large crowd, trying to not to trip. They were moving very quickly for his four year old little legs. The cuffs of his pants, even though they were rolled up several times covered up his bare feet. His shirt was four sizes to big and hung off of his thin and boney shoulders. 

He didn't know where he was. One minute he was let out of his cupboard to start on breakfast, which he did and had to stand in the corner and watched as his relatives eat, the next they all piled into the car. Which was strange, he was never allowed in the car. 

His uncle drove them somewhere. It was really big and full of people, an airport. They then went on this big metal machine that flew, a plane it's called. It's was very loud and hurt his ears. He didn't get to sit with his relatives. He had to sit near the back of the plane. Which was okay with him. One of the nice ladies, a flight attendant, handed him a book to read during the flight. He could read all the words. He had to learn so he could read the labels on the foods he cooks. His teacher at school said he was smart. The pictures were bright and colourful. He must have read it over a 100 times, always being careful turning the pages. 

He thanked the nice lady and handed her back the book when they had landed. The lady gave the book back to him and told him to keep it. No one has ever given him anything. He was going to cherish it. 

His aunt eyed him disdainfully when she spotted him. She didn't say anything about the book when she saw it. 

His uncle then rushed them through the new airport, they got into a taxi that took them to this big building. The ground was hot and it burnt his feet. 

This was how he ended up where he was now, rushing through the crowds, trying to keep up with his relatives, his new cherished item held in his arms. The cool marble floors felt wonderful on his sore feet.

By the time he caught up to his relatives they were talking to a very pretty lady with red hair dressed in a purple business suit.

His aunt grabbed his arm roughly when he appeared by their side, no doubt leaving bruises. "He's your problem now," his aunt hissed to the pretty lady and shoved him towards her.

Harry stumbled and fell to his knees not to far from the pretty lady. His cherished gift fell out of his arms and slid across the polished floor. He gave a small cry, hoping that the book was okay. 

He saw the pretty lady pick up the book before walking towards him. He stared as she crouched down in front of him holding out his book. He hesitantly took the book, before looking behind him. 

He gave a slight frightened look when he couldn't see his relatives. He turned back to the pretty lady.

"They aren't coming back are they?" He asked scrambling to his feet. He hugged the book to his chest.

The lady gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

"My name is Pepper Potts, I'm a cousin of your dad's." The lady smiled.

He frown. He didn't know much about his parents. Just that they died in a car accident. They were driving drunk and that's how he had gotten the scar on his head.

"Are you going to take me to an orphanage?" He asked. His uncle had threaten to drop him off at one at least once a day. He guess that it was finally going to happen.

He looked down at the book in his arms. He won't be able to take it with him. His aunt told him many times that once a child gets dropped off at the orphanages that they get stripped of everything because the children don't deserve to have things.

He held out his book back to the lady. He was going to miss it. "You'll have to find a child that's more deserving to have the book. Aunt Petunia said that children that go to orphanages don't get to keep things cause they don't deserve them."

The lady gave a startled look.

"I'm not going to be sending you to an orphanage." She stayed crouched in front of him and didn't look to take the book from him. "You will get to live with me from now on."

He frown and quickly pulled his book back to him.

"Come," she held out her hand with a smile. "We'll wait for my boss to show up then I'll take you to get some necessary things for living with me."

He hesitantly stood and took her hand. "But I'm not suppose to get things. I'm not deserving of them."

He was confused.

He was sudden yanked forwards and two arms wrapped around him. He tensed. Warmth then surrounded him. This must be what a hug feels like. 

"Oh Harry, what did those horrible people do to you?" He heard the woman whisper.

He didn't know who or what she was whispering about, only that she had use his name. He felt warm spread into chest at the use of his name. He didn't know that it boy, freak or creature wasn't his name until he had started school a month ago. 

She pulled back from the hug to look him in the face.

"You look a lot like your dad, though those colour of eyes are very familiar." She sent him a smile. 

"Let's go," The lady grabbed his hand gently and stood. 

He went with her through more crowds, went up several floors in an elevator, they went really high, and walked down a hall until they reached a large room. 

The room was huge with two wall covered in glass and windows. In the middle of the room was a large table with several leather chairs around it. There was a projector screen on one of the non glass walls.

"This is where my boss, Mr. Stark, will have his meeting. If he can actually behave and not act like a child we won't need to sit through the entire thing and we can go get you some new clothes." The lady led him towards the table and picked him up and sat him in one of the chairs. 

For a moment he waited to get hit for sitting on one of the comfy chairs. But, would the lady hit him if she was the one to put him on the chair?

"We'll just wait here. How old are you Harry?" She asked sitting down beside him. She pulled out a large thin device. 

"I'm four ma'am," He held up four fingers. The lady raised an eyebrow. Did he says something wrong? 

"You may call me Pepper, Harry." She gave him another smile. "Are you in school?"

Harry gave a nod. "Yes, I started last month."

"Do you enjoy it?" The lady, Pepper asked with a smile as she pulled up files onto the device.

"I like it," he looked down at the book in his lap. 

"Have you learned your numbers and ABC's?" Pepper asked getting out a notebook and a couple pens.

"I do different work then the rest of the kids." He didn't know if he should tell her this. His aunt and uncle got very angry when Dudley whined that he did different work.

"Which type of work are you doing?" Pepper wrote a few things down on the paper. 

A man in an expensive suit entered the room, paused slightly before continued to the opposite side of the table and sat down.

"My teacher gave me reading and writing exercises from one of the other grades. She was going to talk to my relatives next week," Harry hoped that there weren't going to be a lot of people to show up in the room, he didn't like being around a lot of people it made him nervous.

Pepper gave him a look before writing down a few math equations down on the paper before sliding it over with a pen.

"Can you solve this for me?" She asked.

He nodded and picked up the pen. He quickly wrote out the answer and put the pen down.

Pepper wrote a few more equations down and he answered each one. They continued this, each equation getting bigger as the room slowly filled.

"What is this tiny human doing in here?" Someone asked interrupting the two.

Harry looked up from the math that they were doing to see a younger man then everyone else in the room standing not to far from them wearing a dark grey suit and purple shirt with a grey tie. The man had dark sunglasses on, a neatly trimmed goatee and moustache. His brown hair was styled.

Harry put the pen down, grabbed his book off of the table where he had placed his while he was doing math, and hugged it tightly to him chest. He made sure his head was down.

"You're late," Pepper glared.

"This meeting won't start with out me. Now answer the question."

Harry gripped his book tighter.

"This is Harry, I'm his new guardian." Pepper gave a sigh.

"Yes, well, why is it here? Can't you drop it off somewhere?"

Harry flinched at the man's tone. 

"Tony!" Pepper hissed.

"It's okay Ma'am I'll go wait out side. I shouldn't be in here anyway, I'll cause trouble." Harry slid out of the chair quickly, head still down and scampered out of the room.

Just as he was reaching for the door the man intervene and stood before him. 

"Easy there short stuff, go head back over to Pepper." The man stated slowly taking off his sunglasses. 

Harry briefly looked up and saw a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. There was something about the man the he felt a pull to. He looked back down quickly and slowly turned and walked back to Pepper. 

He didn't return to the chair, just stood behind her chair.

"Harry please sit." Pepper said gently turning her chair to face the small child.

Harry shook his head. 

Suddenly he was lift into the air and placed on a chair. He opened his eyes and saw that the man was settled next to him on his right and he was back beside Pepper on his left.

"Pep, give the small human the notes, he can be my assistant for the meeting," the man leaned back in his chair. 

"Mr. Stark," one of the other nicely dressed men started. 

The man, Mr. Stark, held up his hand.

Pepper gave her boss a confused look as she slid the starkpad over to her little cousin. The document of the new stark missile was open on the datapad.

Harry gave Pepper a frighten look, not knowing if he should really be looking or touching the pretty Starkpad, not that he knew what it was.

Pepper offered him a slight smile. 

"Teach the little human how to use it." Mr. Stark told Pepper.

Harry paid rapid attention on how Pepper had quickly but thoroughly demonstrated how to use the tablet. 

"Mr. Stark!" One of the business men tried again.

Mr. Stark held up his hand again.

"Got it short stuff?" Mr. Stark asked Harry. Harry gave a nod hugging his book tightly.

"Now we may start." Mr. Stark gave the room a look as to not argue with him, and gestured for one of the other board member's PAs to start the presentation.

A blue print of the missile showed up on the projector screen and the PA started with the presentation.

Harry tried to pay attention to what was being said. He understood it for the most part. It was a missile blue print that was to be going into production soon for the USA military. But, it didn't look right. It wasn't the same as the one on Mr. Stark's tablet.

Harry tapped Pepper on the shoulder.  
She turned towards him and looked towards the tablet when he pointed to it.

"It's doesn't look the same," Harry stated in a quiet voice, he didn't want to interrupt the meeting. 

It was like the memory game his teacher got him to play once, he did that with the two blue prints of the missile.

"Mr. Stark," Pepper quietly slid the tablet over to the billionaire and tapped the screen.

Harry watched as Mr. Stark looked at the tablet and then the projector screen.

"Why did you change the missile?" Mr. Stark interrupted. 

The PA looked to a engineer at the end of the table. 

"We felt that the missile was slightly too heavy and condensed it," the engineer stated.

"Did you not think to consult me before hand? Please tell me this is not already in production now." There was a crossed look on Mr. Stark's face.

"We were going to give the go a head after the meeting," one of the board members stated.

Mr. Stark looked unimpressed. "Scrap it. Do not use the modified designs. That idiot just made the biggest mistake. You're fired by the way," he pointed to the engineer as two men that looked to be security came and escorted the now fuming man out of the room. 

"You can't just do that," a board member stated, everyone looked like they were about to rile up.

"That idiot changed and got rid of the stabilizing component, which meant that if you ever tried to launch it it would automatically detonate, blowing whichever area it is in to smithereens. I'm pretty sure it would explode on you if you attempt to even assemble it. Don't change my designs or touch my shit. You will go with the first blue print and make sure it's that one." Mr. Stark ordered as he got to his feet.

"Thanks for wasting everyone's time. Let's go short stuff," Mr. Stark snapped his fingers and Harry scrambled to hand Pepper back the tablet.

Pepper slide her notes and the tablet into her bag, and took Harry's hand to follow her boss out of the room. 

Harry had an easier time keeping up with Pepper and Mr. Stark then with his relatives.

They went through the building, down to the front lobby area and out into the hot sun. A fancy car was pulled up. 

Harry shifted his feet on the hot pavement as he waited for Mr. Stark to get in before Pepper told him to climb in next. Harry was hesitant to get in and dirty up the nice seats but the ground was really starting to hurt his feet.

He struggled to climb in and took the seat furthest away from Mr. Stark. Just from the interactions he had so far with the man, he had a feeling he didn't like people crowding him or children.

Pepper reached over and fastened his seatbelt. Harry held his book close as he looked down at his lap.

“Do you not feed the tiny human?” Mr. Stark asked as a man closed the car door behind Pepper.

Pepper gave the man a withering look. “He arrived in my care this morning. We were going to go pick up somethings for him while you were in the meeting, but that never happened.”

Harry shrunk in his seat. He didn’t mean to cause trouble.

"Harry what's wrong?" Pepper asked as she noticed that the child was shaking a little and trying to make the seat swallow him.

"I didn't mean for you to argue, I'm sorry." Harry stated in a soft voice.

"Harry, Tony and I arguing is normal, you did not cause this. He and I would have argued regardless if you were here or not." Pepper placed a hand on the child's wild hair. "You see Tony, even though he is an adult and has adult responsibilities, he acts much like a child. As his personal assistant it's my job to make sure he acts somewhat as an adult when he has meetings and a company to run." Pepper explained as best she could.

Harry looked up, confusion written on his little face.

"Pepper just doesn't know how to have fun." Tony offered a smile.

"Where to boss?" The drive asked.

Tony looked to Pepper with a raised eyebrow.

"The closest child store to pick up some essentials and a safety seat." Pepper informed the driver.

"The kid yours boss?" The driver asked as he eased into traffic. 

Tony stared at Harry who ducked his head.

"Don't think so. Apparently the mini human is related to Pepper." 

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Harry is my younger cousin's son. Harry was living with his mom's relatives until he came to me." She explained. She placed a hand on top of the small child's head.

"So should I head to the local children store?" The driver asked.

"Yes please Happy. Harry this is Mr. Stark's driver and bodyguard, Happy Hogan. Happy this is my younger cousin Harry." Pepper introduced Harry to the driver.

"Pleasure to meet you," Happy, what a strange name, called from the front as he directed the car through traffic.

"So what does short stuff need?" Tony asked. "Besides clothes that fit, and several decent meals. I'm sure kids aren't suppose to be that skinny." Tony stated as he pulled out his phone. 

Harry watched as the man begin to work on the device.

"Probably some toys. I'll also need to look into an appropriate school." Pepper pulled the notebook from her bag, the same one her and Harry were working on math with. The redhead passed the notebook over to her boss.

Tony sent Pepper a look before taking the book and flipped through it. "Short stuff did this?" He asked flipping through the four pages of math equations. 

"Yes. Apparently he is doing higher grade school work. I'll need to get him tested." 

"Is the mini-me smart like boss?" Happy asked from the front. 

Harry didn't think he was smart. His relatives told him so. They always called him stupid and dumb. Maybe Miss Potts, and Mr. Stark were mistaken. His teacher said that making mistakes were okay and you learn from them. 

"I don't think so, though he is above children his age." Pepper pulled out the StarkPad. 

"Mr. Stark you have a video meeting with the CEO of Sakura Sunrise company at 10 pm tonight, and Mr. Staine wants to have a conference about the meeting this morning." Pepper stated as she looked through her boss' day. 

"Cancel Obi, I just want to head to my work shop when we are done shopping for the mini human." Tony waved dismissively at Pepper.

Harry looked down at his sore feet, even though he couldn't see them over the hem of his cousin's large hand-me-downs. Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark shouldn't be doing this for him. He's not deserving of things. Plus he had no money. His relatives were always complaining that they had to spend their hard earned money on him.

"There's no need to get me things," Harry stated quietly. "I have no way to pay for them."

Both Tony and Pepper shared a look before Pepper addressed the small toddler. 

"Harry, you are a child you do not, and should not have to pay for basic and essential needs. That's what I'm here for. I make more then enough money as Mr. Tony's assistant to ensure that you are very well taken care of well into your adult years. Not to mention the small fortune your parents left you that you will inherit when you turn 17." Pepper explained placing a hand gently on the back of the child's head. 

Harry gave a flinch before realizing that Pepper wasn't going to hit him.

"So what's the story behind the small human?" Tony asked. The man reached over to the bar on the other side of the car to make himself a drink.

Pepper stared at Harry for a moment before answering. "You remember my cousin James, who came to visit five years ago?" 

An ice cube flew out of the tongs in Tony's hand. 

"The really cute cousin with the black messy hair and glasses, likes to pull pranks?" Tony asked getting another ice cube as if the other hadn't flew out of the tongs.

Pepper frowned at her boss. "Please tell me you didn't." 

Tony didn't say anything.

Harry was confused and looked between the two adults.

"Anyway, not to long after his visit here he ended up marrying his school sweetheart. They had Harry," pepper smiled down at her little cousin and ruffled his hair. He subconsciously leaned into her touch. 

"Harry was fifteen months old when his parents were killed. I always assumed that Harry would end up living with his godfather but I guess that never happen. He ended up living with Lily's sister." 

Harry wanted to say that his aunt and uncle told him that his parents died in a car crash and he didn't have a godfather, whatever that was. However, any further discussion was cut off as they pulled up in front of a large children's store.

The small child stared up in wonder at the store. He's never been to one before. 

Happy opened the door for them. Harry eyed the pavement wearily.

"Harry why don't you leave your book here on your seat. It will still be here when we come back." Pepper stated gently. 

Harry looked down sadly at the book before giving a nod and placed it on the seat. He didn't want to leave the only gift he's ever gotten. He climbed out after Pepper, the ground still very hot on his feet. 

Tony got out behind the little human and watched as Pepper take his hand. Happy walked three paces behind him as they walked towards the store. The genius narrowed his eyes at the little human, he was walking funny. 

"Happy, go find a pharmacy and pick up Aloe Vera cream." The genius stated quietly, handing over his empty glass. 

Happy gave a nod. "Right away boss." He dumped the ice out of the glass and pocketed it before heading in a different direction. 

Tony unbuttoned his suit jacket before picking up the little human and placing him on his hip. The little human tensed, giving him a frightened look. Pepper was also giving him a confused look, mostly because he didn't really like kids all that much.

The little human was all too light for his size and age.

Tony gave the kid his best charming smile while subtly gesturing for Pepper to look at the kid's bare feet. The widening of Pepper's eyes was the only indication that she saw what he did. 

Harry instantly forgot that he was in Tony's arms the moment they stepped through the revolving doors. 

The place was huge! There were overly large toys hanging from the high ceiling. There was a plane, a dolly, a ball and a Jack-in-the-box. Harry only knew what that was because Dudley had gotten one at his third birthday. The toy had startled the larger boy causing him to scream out and threw the toy as hard as he could against the floor where it shattered. Harry thought it was pretty and wondered how it work when he had to clean up the mess from the party, he didn't get to look at it much as he was force to throw it out. 

"Let's head to the clothes first before we pick out some toys." Pepper smiled leading the way. 

They entered the large clothing area and right to the boy section. Pepper stopped at shirts and folded jeans. She looked at the sizes before holding a shirt up to Harry's back before switching out for a smaller size. She did the same for the jeans. 

They moved around find different styles of shirts and pants. Some had characters on them that Harry recognized from the tele shows that Dudley watches.

Pepper picked up a couple packages of socks and underwear. After her arms were laden down with clothes she ushered Tony and Harry towards the change rooms.

Tony set Harry on one of the seats in the largest change room and stepped out of the way for Pepper to head in to help Harry change and try on different clothing.

Tony leaned against the opposite wall of the change room door and pulled his cell out. He sent off a quick text to let Happy know where they were.

Harry watched as Mr. Stark placed him on one of the seat, as the older man exited the change room as Pepper stepped in with her arms filled with clothes. He never seen so many clothes in his life. Well he has when he does the laundry. 

"Alright Harry let's try some clothes on." Pepper offered him a smile. She has a very pretty smile. 

Harry climbed down from the seat, wincing as his sore feet touched the carpeted floor. Pepper didn't see luckily as she was searching through the pile for a shirt and some pants.

Harry lifted his cousin's large shirt over his head. He left his pants on as he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. He was embarrassed for Pepper to see him naked. 

Pepper turned holding out a pair of cargo pants and a hunter green short sleeved shirt gasped as she saw Harry's torso.

The child was far to skinny, each of his ribs were very visible and prominent. Not only that but there were large bruises covering the child's chest, stomach and arms. There were even a couple healing burn marks. His back was the same from the view in the mirror behind Harry.

"Oh Harry what did they do to you," she dropped the clothing and gently pulled the boy into her arms. She didn't think he was this skinny. 

"Think you can put this shirt on while I go talk to Tony for a second?" Pepper asked pulling back from the hug trying not to cry.

Harry gave her a confused nod. He picked the shirt up off the floor and pulled it over his head.

Pepper got up and opened the door and stepped out. Her boss gave her a confused look.

"Did the little human not like anything?" Tony asked.

Pepper shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to need to call your personal physician and a few of your lawyers," She kept her voice low so not to alert Harry.

"Why?" Tony placed his phone away.

"They abused him, and I want to charge them with child abuse. Your physician and lawyers are discreet." 

Tony could see the barely contained anger on his assistant's face. 

He could feel anger himself. He may not like little humans but that doesn't mean that they should be abused. He himself as a child experience a form of abuse from Howard.

"Of course Potts, you give them a call I'll help the mini human." Tony stated as Happy arrived and handed over the Aloe Vera cream.

Pepper shot him a disbelief look. Hey he just didn't want to talk to the lawyers. How hard could helping a kid dress be?

Tony walked into the change room and found Harry wearing the smallest green shirt he ever saw, though his was a bit baggy on him, standing there wringing his hands together nervously.

"Hey mini human, Pepper had to make a phone call, is it okay for me to help you with the clothes?" Tony asked, which was weird for him.

Harry's eyes went to the door before give a sharp nod. 

"So the shirt fits, why don't we try some pants on?" Tony picked up the cargo pants off the floor.

Harry looked down embarrassed. "I'm not wearing underwear," 

Tony raised an eyebrow. Maybe he shouldn't be helping the small human. 

Tony said fuck it in his head and dug through the pile for the package of underwear. He tore the package open and handed the mini human a pair. He turned around the so mini human could put it on. 

Harry took the underwear, watched the older man turn around. The Dursleys never cared if he had any privacy.

He slid his pants down, stepped out of them and pulled the underwear on. He quickly found the cargo pants on the ground and pulled them on. They fit a lot better then Dudley's old cast offs. 

"You can turn around Mister Stark." 

Tony turned around the clothes looked much better on the mini human now. It also showed how truly small the boy was.

"Hey theres a mini human under all those clothes. I think you call them kids. You look like one of those now." Tony gave a grin.

Harry turned to look in the mirror. He liked how the clothes looked on him. He wasn't swimming it them like all the other boys that were in his class. 

Tony watched as the mini human looked at himself in the mirror. He looked this way and that. There was a slight smile on his face before it slowly slid off and morphed into a frown.

"Mister Stark. Do you think Pepper would let me go to school?" Harry asked shyly.

"Why do you think she wouldn't let you?" Tony lifted the mini human up and placed him back on the seat. He crouched in front of the little human and took the cream from his pocket. Might as well make the little tyke's feet feel better. 

"What is that for?" Harry asked consciously.

"It's cream to help the bottom of your feet. Since you didn't have shoes on, the asphalt was hot and most likely burned the bottom of your feet. This will help sooth the burn and help heal it faster." Tony explained twisting the top off the tube of cream.

"Why? The other burns I had healed with out the cream before." 

Tony paused. "Did your burns hurt a lot?" He asked. Harry gave a hesitant nod. "Well this also helps with the pain. Now feet up."

Harry hesitantly brought his foot up, the older man placed it in his lap before squeezing a little bit on cream onto his fingers and rubbed it on the bottom of his feet. 

Hey it did feel better, even though the cream felt weird.

"You never did answer why you think Pepper won't let you go to school." 

"Well my school is back home and I'm here now. Will I have to take a plane to school everyday? Cause that was a long flight." Harry inspected the bottom of his foot as Tony worked on the other one. 

Tony couldn't help letting out as small laugh. He can admit that the little human was somewhat adorable.

"I'm pretty sure Pepper will find you a school here, closer to where you guys will be living. Unless you need a specialized school, there's a few in the district, so it'll take a little bit longer to get to school but only by like 30 minutes or so." Tony explained finishing the little human's other foot before wiping the excess cream off his fingers on the mini human's old rags. 

Tony looked at the pile of clothing before looking back at the mini human. "That's a lot of clothes to try on, how about we hold them up to you, now that we can see your figure we can choose the ones that we like best." The genius suggested.

Harry looked at the pile and worried his lower lip.

"But these ones are fine." He gestured to what he was wearing.

Tony eyed the clothes. "They are fine but you'll need more then one pair of clothes. You'd need enough for a month as to put off doing laundry." Tony started to rummage through the pile and pulled out several bright t-shirts and a couple of long sleeved shirts. He chose the ones with dinosaurs, Disney characters, cars and trucks, cause you can't go wrong with those.

Harry kept quiet about liking laundry as Tony held different shirts out in front of him. He threw a couple of them back in the and took a few more out.

"Well that's shirts. Do you have a preference for pants?"

Harry shook his head. Tony gave a nod picked out five pairs of jeans, five pairs of shorts, six cargo pants and four sweat pants.

"There we should be good to go." Tony stated as he opened a pack of socks and put a pair on Harry. 

"Now the fun parts start." Tony stood, opened the door and gathered all the clothes. He walked out of the change room with Harry following him. 

Happy stood waiting for them with a cart, Pepper must still be talking to the lawyers. 

"Where to next boss?" Happy asked grabbing the cart.

"Shoes then toys." Tony tossed the clothing into the cart before leading their little convoy through the clothing and out to the shoes.

Once there they found Harry two pair of sneakers, one light up, a pair of rain boots, sandals, and soft puppy slippers. Harry wore the new pair of sneakers, the light up ones as they headed over to the toys.

"Pick whatever you want," Tony gestured to the large section of toys. 

Harry stared, overwhelmed. How was he going to choose one thing. There were so many! 

"Boss, I think he's overwhelmed," Happy observed quietly.

Tony looked down at the child's face. It almost looked like he was panicking.

"Hey mini human, would you like help picking out toys?" Tony asked crouching down to Harry's level. 

Harry looked around again before nodded.

"Alright, Happy and I will help you out. Now what toys did you have back home?" Tony asked.

Harry bit his lip. He didn't have any toys.

"I never had any," Harry confessed quietly.

Tony took a deep breath to stop himself from swearing and or leaving and grabbing a drink and ordering a kill order on the mini human's relatives.

"How about we ask Happy what he had as a child?"

Harry gave a nod at the suggestion. 

"I had a bike, a pair of boxing gloves and Captain America comics." Happy replied. 

Tony blinked. "That explains so much," 

"What about you Mister Stark?" Harry asked. He didn't think he could ride a bike, and he didn't know what boxing gloves were, but Dudley did have comics that Harry was never allowed near. 

"I didn't really have toys. I usually built things. I build my first mother board when I was four, my first engine at 6. First AI at 16." He wasn't going to mention that he had a Captain America bear and a Bucky bear until he decided to throw the Cap bear out the window when he dad kept comparing him to the real Cap.

"I don't think we are helping boss." Happy pointed out.

Tony narrowed his eyes at his driver, bodyguard and friend from over his shoulder. 

"What is an AI?" Harry asked.

Tony was taken back. "An AI is an artificial intelligence, an evolving computer and robot. I have made several."

Harry's eyes widen. From what he saw through the vent in the cupboard, robots were fascinating. Dudley use to watch a tv program where robot could transform into vehicles or animals. 

"You can make a robot?" 

Tony gave a nod. "I make many things. How about we see if they have a robot building kit. Do you like art?"

Harry tilted his head. "Art? Like drawing and painting?" They just started art classes last week in school.

"Yep, we can get art supplies as well and modelling clay so you can make sculptors." Tony stood back up. 

Harry was confused. He thought they were only going to get one toy.

Tony lead them through the isles, picking up a toy here or there that he thought Harry might like. They found a robot dinosaur building kit, geared for older kids but it was the most advance he could find without taking Harry into his lab to build their own, Pepper might not approve of that.

Tony and Happy went crazy in the art isles as Harry looked on in horror. They grabbed several different packs of markers, pencil crayons, and crayons. There was at least six drawing books, seven packs of large painting paper, two pads of multicoloured construction paper. Three large bags of different size pompoms, two packs of googlie eyes, a scary amount of different coloured glitter and twelve glue sticks. They pulled all the packs of child safe modelling clay off the shelves and two packs of tools to use with it.

Their cart was overflowing so Tony sent Happy to get another.

Harry eyed the cart like it was going to attack him. "Are you sure Pepper won't mind all of this in her house? Will it even fit?" Harry inquired. Even though there was a lot of things, a few seemed to really interest the four year old.

Tony waved a hand absently looking at the back of a box of slime making kit. "If not then she can keep some at my place. I have a huge house that has a couple empty rooms." 

"Why?" Harry cocked his head. He knew Mr. Stark didn't really like children, he gathered that much from his first encounter with the man. So, why was this man doing any of this.

Tony thought for a moment before answering. "No idea, don't question it," 

Harry tensed at hearing that. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always hit him when he asked questions. He shouldn't bug Mr. Stark with his questions. That man so far has been very nice and put cream on his feet, he shouldn't make him angry with questions.

Happy returned with another cart, which had a back pack, a few children's books and a lunch bag already in it, with Pepper accompanying him. 

Pepper took one look at the other cart and gave a sigh. She rolled her eyes at Harry.

"Harry what is your favourite colour?" Pepper asked.

Harry frown. No one asked him that before. He thought all the colours were pretty. After a moment of thinking he answered. "Blue, but light blue the colour of the sea. I saw it in the book I got from the lady on the plane." 

Pepper gave a nod. "How about we pick out a couple more toys, then we can pick out some bedding then we can look at bedroom furniture and a car seat." Pepper suggested taking over, the rate the Tony was going, the billionaire was going to buy out the entire art section. She never picture Tony for playing with glitter.

She took Harry's hand and led their little group out of the art supplies and into the stuffie section. There were four isles dedicated to different stuff animals or dolls. 

"You can choose whatever you'd like out of these stuffies. When I was your age my bed was filled with stuff animals and I wouldn't go to bed until every last one of them were on the bed with me." Pepper smiled down at the toddler.

Harry let go of her hand hesitantly and began looking up and down the first isle looking to see if anything popped out at him. 

"They still make these?" Harry heard Mr. Stark an isle over. Harry wandered over to see him holding two bears. Both were soft looking wearing uniforms. One, which was light brow, had a blue helmet with a white A on the middle of with with a red white and blue uniform with a shield on its back. The darker brown bear, had on a dark blue army jacket, brown slacks and a gun strapped to its back.

Tony looked up from the Bears to see Harry giving them a confused look.

"They came out with Captain America and Bucky bears after the Second World War. They were still around when I was a kid." Tony explained.

"Who is Captain America and Bucky?" Harry asked.

Tony tossed the Bears into the cart. "I'll tell you about them another time. You still have more stuffies to pick out." 

Harry gave a nod and continued on his quest. He doesn't remember much from before the Dursleys, he doesn't remember what his mommy or daddy look like. The only thing that he could remember was an enormous black dog. 

He cleared two more isle with not finding anything that jumped out at him. That is until he got to the last isle and half way down. It was on a shelf to high for Harry to reach. 

"Padfoot!" 

Pepper looked over at Harry's happy exclaimer. This was the first time since the boy was dropped off that she saw him get excited for anything.  
She wonder over to see him pointing at a stuffie on the shelf that was level with her eyes. 

There was a shaggy black dog stuffie. 

"May I please have Padfoot. I don't need any other toys or clothes or a bed or even school, if I could just have Padfoot." He gave this sad, pleading, honest look.

Pepper's heart just broke a little more.

"Well it's a good thing you can get, Padfoot was it, along with the rest what Tony has thrown into the carts," She lifted the stuffie from the shelf and handed it to the small boy. She just about melted with the bright smile that graced his face. She could tell that he didn't get to smile often. Or he didn't have anything to smile for. 

She remembered James mention that nickname during his last visit four years ago. 

Pepper turned back to the cart and stopped. Tony added two more Bucky bears and Captain America bears. She raised an eyebrow. 

"What? The kid would probably need more the one set of the Bears one to play with and the other for when the first pair needs to be washed." Tony explained.

Pepper didn't believe him for one second. She knew that the late Howard Stark had been friends with Captain America and the Howling Commandos. Tony probably grew up knowing about the war heroes and probably had the Bears as a child.

"Whatever, let's go pick out some bedding," Pepper took Harry's hand and left the stuffie section. 

"Padfoot doesn't have to go in the cart does he?" Harry asked hugging the dog closer to him.

"No, he seems more content just where he is," Pepper flashed the boy a smile. Harry gave her one back. 

It took another hour to find bedding, in a light blue sea colour, a twin size bed with pirate ship bed frame, Tony insisted when he saw it. If Pepper didn't know better she'd think they were shopping for her boss not the four year old. They picked out matching bedroom furniture before moving onto car seats. They found out that Harry would need to be in a toddler to child car seat, 10kg-20kgs. He wasn't heavy enough or big enough for a child booster. But, that might be for the best. She'd want Harry to be as protected as possible in the car incase they ever got into a car accident. 

Finally they were done. The furniture along with most of the purchases were sent to Pepper's house. They only took the clothes, bedding, a couple books, the backpack and car seat with them. 

The books, along with the one Harry got from the flight attendant went into his backpack so he could carry it around. Padfoot stayed in the child's arms as they headed towards Tony's house. Pepper needed to see the lawyers and Tony's doctor before they could go home.

Tony had JARVIS order in a couple pizzas and were waiting nice and hot for them when they got to Tony's. The kid needs to eat, pizza should help put some weight on him. 

When Happy pulled up to Tony's house, Harry stared in amazement at the shear size of the place. It was made out of cement and glass, with curves everywhere. 

"Mr. Tony lives here?" Harry asked wiggling in his car seat to see better. He was excited and nervous at the same time. The house looked nothing like his relatives boring home, but would he have to clean it? 

"He does." Pepper grinned as she spotted the doctor and two of the lawyers waiting in front of the house. 

"Do they live with Mr. Stark too?" Harry pointed to the three men, shyly. 

"No, two are Stark Lawyers and one is Tony's personal doctor." Pepper explain as Happy parked the car and opened the back door. 

"Is Mr. Stark sick?" Harry asked as Pepper undid the straps on the car seat. "If Mr. stark was sick he should have stayed home in bed and have tea and soup!" The boy continued holding Padfoot in one arm as Pepper then lifted him from his seat, set him on the ground before grabbing his free hand. Harry's backpack was in Happy's hands along with the rest of the shopping they packed away in the trunk. 

"No, Tony is not sick. The doctor is actually here to see you, to make sure you are healthy," Pepper lead the boy up to the house. Tony had already gone inside and no doubt went to his workshop.

"What if I'm sick and you won't want me around?" Harry asked softly wearily of the men over hearing him. 

Pepper stopped and crouched down in front of the child.

"Even if you are sick, I would still want you Harry. Nothing would ever change that. You might not believe me now, but hopefully in time you will." She hugged the small boy and placed a kiss to his messy head.

"Hello Miss Potts, this must be Harry you told me about," the doctor greeted the two with a bright smile. He tried to make himself look less threatening as he could. From what Miss Potts had told him over the phone the child will be weary of anything new. Now that he saw the child the woman didn't exaggerate on how small he was, especially for someone of his age, he should be twice as big.

"Hi doctor Turner." Pepper greeted the doctor. "Harry this is Tony's doctor, doctor Turner. Why don't we head into the house and he can check you over?" Pepper suggested.

Harry gave a hesitant nod and allowed Pepper to lead him into the giant house. If Harry was impressed with the out side, nothing compared to the inside. 

"Welcome Miss Potts, Doctor Turner, Mr. Mockery, Mr. Wellesley and young master Harry," a British voice greeted them.

Harry was startled and began to look around searching for the person who spoke.

"That is Tony's AI, JARVIS."pepper explained. "Good day JARVIS."

"The robot that Mr. Stark built?" Harry inquired. "Where is he?" 

Pepper smiled. "Jarvis is more advance then a robot, he is also built into the house. There are cameras and sensors all around the house which is connected to JARVIS and he monitors whatever is going on in or around the house."

Harry stared in wonder at the walls of the house as Pepper led him over to a couch and set him upon it while the Doctor set his bag on the coffee table. 

Harry hugged Padfoot tightly as he watch the doctor go through his bag and take out a pair of gloves, a stethoscope, a tongue press, and a thermometer. 

"Alright Harry I'm going to ask you a couple questions before we start. Is that okay?" The doctor asked.

Harry gave a nod. Pepper sat beside him on the couch. 

The doctor smiles. "How old are you Harry?" He asked.

"I'm four." Harry held up four fingers.

The doctor gave another smile and wrote his answer down on a sheet of paper one of the lawyers passed to him.

"Have you ever been to the doctors before? Maybe for a check up or to get vaccines?" 

Harry gave a nod. "I had to get vaccines before starting school. I also had to go to the hospital to get a cast on my arm." He didn't mention that it was because his uncle grabbed his arm too hard and broke two bones.

The doctor looked to the two lawyers before turning back to Harry. "Do you feel comfortable telling me why you needed to get a cast on your arm?" 

Harry shook his head and hugged Padfoot tighter. 

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," the doctor reassured the boy. "Can you tell me how you got the scar on your forehead though?" He asked.

Harry frown and touched his head where the scar was. "I was told I got it in the car crash that killed my parents." 

The doctor went to write it down but was stopped when Pepper cut in.

"Harry's parents didn't die in a car crash. But he did receive the scar the night his parents died. He was looked at by a doctor when he was found." Pepper explained.

The doctor made a note. He set the paper aside. 

"Okay Harry, I'm going to take my light," he pick up a small flashlight, "take a look inside your mouth, then I'll take look in your ears. Then I'm going to take your temperature." 

Harry looked to Pepper. She gave him an encouraging smile. He allowed the doctor to do as he had explained, opening his mouth when asked, blinking when prompt. A thermometer was held up to his ear, apparently that was how they took children's temperature. The doctor wrote down everything on the sheet of paper.

"Alright Harry, the next part I'm going to need you to remove your top so I can listen to your heart and lungs." He picked up the stethoscope.

Harry placed Padfoot on the couch beside him before taking his shirt off. 

Pepper had to commend the doctor for not flinching at the marks on Harry's chest and arms. 

"It's going to be a little cold," the doctor warned before placing the metal against his chest. 

The doctor listen to his heart and lungs. The doctor then felt around his chest and ribs, feeling his bones.

"Well you seem to be in very good health. Though there is one last thing we need to do." The doctor stated packing away his tools before looking to Pepper. 

"Harry," Pepper turned Harry slightly on the couch to face her. "The bruises that are on your body, we need to take photos of them as evidence." She pointed to a hand shaped bruise on the boy's upper arm. "This one is probably from your uncle gripping your arm to tightly," she pointed to another on his chest. "That looks like a fist. You being hit or abused by the Dursleys is not okay. What they did is very wrong, and we need to take photos to present them to a judge so he can press charges against them." Pepper explained as gently as she could. 

Harry was confused. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said that I needed to be punished because I was bad. I tried not to because it hurt, but I seem to do things that is still naughty," Harry said quietly staring down at his shoes. He felt embarrassed about his bruises. He really tried to be good for his aunt and uncle, he didn't want to be trouble. He grabbed Padfoot and hugged him tightly.

"Harry, even if you did something that they did not like it doesn't give them reason to hit you. Punishments are meant to teach you a lesson, like if you climb on bookshelves you will be sent to a time out to think on what you did was dangerous. Or if you disregard a rule you would loose watching TV for a week, or a toy for a day, your punishment should never be pain and cause you fear." Pepper tried to explain for the child could understand. 

"I won't be hit? It won't hurt anymore?" Harry asked.

The look in the boy's eyes made, even the harden lawyers' hearts melt and want to go and beat the living shit out of the Dursleys. 

"No Harry," Pepper pulled the toddler into a hug. 

The doctor then proceed to take photos of all Harry's injuries, including the burns on his feet from the pavement, scaring on his left leg from where his aunt knocked the pan of hot oil off the stove, most of it landed on the chair and floor, but there had been splatter and a large strip of his leg had been burned. He wish that he had the cream Mr. Stark used for his feet for when he had burned his leg.

Everything was handed over to the lawyers, after the doctor signed all the documentation. Harry got to redress.

"Since Harry is severely underweight, almost to the point of hospitalization, here is a strict meal plan to help him gain the proper weight. In between meals if he doesn't feel like eating you can give him these milk shake supplements. They are packed with vitamins and nutrients." The doctor handed Pepper a small packet, listing all the foods that would best for Harry. There were some that were circled, indicating they should be used first. The other foods might be two rich for his deprived stomach to handle at first.

"Is it alright for Harry to have pizza?" Pepper asked. There were three boxes of the take out food on the table. 

"It should be fine for today, just keep an eye on him and not give him to much sugary things." The doctor pulled out a card. "You might not think its irrelevant but I would suggest that Harry go see someone to help with the transitions that he'll be going through." He handed over a child therapist card to Pepper.

Pepper gave a nod, offer pizza to both the lawyers and doctor before they left, then it was just Harry and her. 

Pepper put a slice of pizza on the plate and poured the boy a glass of milk. The boy might need to be on calcium supplements too, his bones look to fragile. 

The two ate in silence. Harry really enjoying the pizza, though he only managed to eat three quarters of the one slice. 

Pepper cleaned up their mess and had Happy dive them back to her place. She told JARVIS to inform Tony that she was more then likely bringing Harry with her to the office for the next two weeks or so as she searches for a school and Harry gets settled into the things.

Pepper's home wasn't large like Tony's or similar in design, but Harry found he still loved it when he saw it. It was a tall ceiling bungalow in a villa style.

JARVIS was partially programmed into her house, as the security system, and by the looks of it, Harry's things have been delivered from the store. The bedroom furniture had been set up in one of the spare bedrooms. All Pepper had to do was put the bedding on and it was ready for Harry to use. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon setting up Harry's room, with a little art corner. Bucky bear and Captain America bear were placed on the bed. 

After they had Harry's bedroom done, they moved to the living room where Pepper had her laptop open and both her and Harry looked at schools. She wanted Harry to have as much input on where he went to school as she did.

Out of four schools in the area only one seemed promising with a program that would suit Harry's intelligence. It was a privet school, which would be pretty pricey, but her pay from working as Tony's assistant will cover it, she just won't be buying as many shoes. She'll have to buy a car so she can drop Harry off at school and maybe have Happy pick him up afterwards if she couldn't get away from the office.

"Shall I make an appointment for us to see the school tomorrow?" Pepper asked. Harry gave a nod. He liked school and can't wait to go back.

"Alright how about you watch some TV," she turned a large flat screen tv on and switched it to a children's channel before picking up her laptop. "I'll contact the school to set everything up." She got up from the couch. "After I talk to the school I'll make some dinner, does that sound good?"

He got to eat more than once today? He gave a nod. 

Pepper gave a smile, ruffled his hair before heading into the kitchen. She could still see him from the open floor plan of her home. She placed the laptop and cellphone on the counter before watching the little boy watching TV for the first time. If she ever met Lily’s bitch of a sister ever again, she was going to punch her in the face. How could anyone abuse a child as the Dursleys have? She knew that it could have been a lot worse, if they had been a little sicker. They could have sold the child into prostitution or sex slave. She thanked the gods that never happened, but there were children out there, and that happened to be their fate. She didn’t like how cruel some people can be. 

With one final look at the child she turned to the laptop and picked up her cell. She dialed the number. She spent twelve minutes on the phone with the administrative office to set up a meeting tomorrow around lunchtime, if all goes well Harry then will take a series of tests afterwards to see where he will be place. The administrative office didn’t think he would be placed anywhere else but with his age group, but Pepper knew better. Once she was done with that phone call she fished the child therapist’s card out of her pocket.

Pepper looked up from the card and over to Harry. There was a look of fascination on the child’s face as he watched the child’s program. She will probably need help with Harry adjusting to this new life change. She didn’t want to accidently cause more damage. 

Calling and setting up an appointment for three days later, Pepper gave a little sigh of relief. One less thing to worry about. She pulled up the list of foods that would be fine for Harry to start off with from the doctor. She made a note to go shopping tomorrow after the tour to pick up the child shakes that the doctor recommended and some healthier foods. 

Pepper herself ate pretty healthy but red meat was circled as a little too rich for Harry’s stomach at this time. The boy probably really shouldn’t have had greasy food earlier but the boy was probably starving and it was there. She didn't want to tease him. 

Would fish be okay or should she just cook a couple chicken breast for them and some steamed veggies? For tonight she will go with chicken. After dinner if the child could still eat she will give him some fruit and yogurt. 

After the food had been cooked and dished up, she carried their plates to the dining room table. She called Harry up to the table and turned the TV off. She didn’t want to get in the habit of the TV on while they were eating, it seemed impersonal and distant if she didn’t have her focus on the child. She’ll have to make the effort to not bring work or her phone to the table too.

“So I was able to make an appointment for tomorrow to tour the school.” Pepper spoke as they were eating. “Afterwards I was thinking we can go grocery shopping?” She suggested.

Harry gave a nod as he took small bites of his food.

Pepper finished eating her food and waited as Harry worked on his. When he first noticed that she was done he tried to rush to finish but Pepper stopped him, saying he needed to take his time so he wouldn’t get an upset stomach. She watched him. He looked so much like James when her cousin was that age. She was only four years older than him but she remembered quite well of how he looked. 

Harry, no doubt, not only inherited his looks, but also his magic if the rumors from the wizarding world were anything to go from. She knew how Petunia hated magic and without a doubt believed that the horrible woman didn’t even inform Harry that he had magic. This was about the age when accidental magic usually appeared. Which meant that they probably punished him for anything strange happening, even if it wasn’t caused by magic. Pepper would probably need to explain to the boy about magic. She could probably even take him to see a medwizard to get him looked over and get him some potions. She'll just need to keep magic away from Tony. Who knows what the man would get up to?

The thing about Pepper though, even though she was born as a Potter she turned out to be a squib. She was born a squib to James’ father’s older brother. When they found out that she didn’t have magic when she was seven they disowned her and would have tossed her out in the street if it wasn’t for her uncle. He found her a wonderful family, the Potts, that took her in. James’ parents would have taken her in if they hadn't been threatened with disownment as Pepper’s birth father was the head of the Potter family at the time. 

When her parents were killed in an attack by rouge dark wizards James's dad gave her the opportunity to live with them. But, by the point Pepper enjoyed being a Potts and the fact that being a squib meant that she didn't have a place in the magical world. It was better for her to stay where she was. She never lost contact with her birth family though. 

When James and Lily died she assumed that Harry would go to Sirius, the boy's godfather. Now finding out that never happened, she wondered where Sirius or even Remus went to. 

Pepper would have to investigate why they have been absent from Harry's life, but, it will have to be put on the back burner until everything with Harry is settle and the Dursleys are taken care of.

Seeing that Harry was now done eating, she took both of their plates to the kitchen. Harry followed behind her with their cups. The small boy went to put them into the sink when she motioned for him to put them in the dishwasher. She loaded everything else that she used to make dinner in there before turning it on. 

"Let's go get you ready for bed." Pepper smiled placing an arm around the boy's shoulder to steer him out of the kitchen. They stopped to pick up Padfoot along the way. 

Harry changed into Thomas the Tank Engine pjs and brushed his teeth. Pepper met him in his room to tuck him in and read him a story from one of his new books. He didn't last long, exhausted from such a trialling day. 

Pepper kisses his forehead and placed the book on the nightstand. Turning off his light she headed to her own room. Hopefully living with her now he can properly heal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finnally the next chapter. This story is going to be different with lots of twists that some might not see coming or you might. I was so surprised at how many of you loved the first chapter. I'm so glad!

HP/Avengers chapter 2:

 

It had been three weeks since Harry came to live with Pepper, and they were both happier for it. 

The school tour went wonderfully, Harry really enjoyed the large unique building. He did the testing and was placed in grade two, three grades above his age group. Pepper couldn't help but give a smug look to the woman she had talked to over the phone. 

A week after Harry arrived, the Dursleys were found, in New York, and charges pressed against them by a judge that was in charge of the case. Vernon had to be physically dragged away from the court room after being sentenced when he tried to lunge towards Harry. The man was spitting fowl language at the small boy that had him trembling in Pepper's arms. Petunia left quietly though she aimed a sneer at the child on her way out. Their son was sent to live with Vernon's sister back in England with strict visits from child services to ensure that the child himself didn't turn out like his parents. 

Harry refused to eat for the rest of the day, too upset. He refused to sit on any furniture and Pepper found him asleep in a cupboard that night. She wanted to strangle those despicable people for causing Harry to revert back to this, after he had come a long way.

The child therapist appointment was another story though. Harry didn't understand why he had to talk to a stranger about his time with the Dursleys. Pepper tried to explain that he won't have to speak about his relatives until he felt comfortable with the man. She promised that she would come to each session until he did. The first session Harry refused to speak and just hugged Padfoot and sat in the corner, near the door. 

The second and their third appointment weren't much success, except Harry would sit at the small table, still hugging Padfoot in one hand and was working on school work that he had missed for these appointments.

The therapist was patient though. He said they will work at Harry's pace and not rush him. He did suggest that it might be beneficial if Harry got a service dog, after Pepper had explained how Harry reacted with large crowds. The boy would always shrink back if there were to many people around.

Pepper would have to look in to the dog thing. She had enough room in the house and large enough yard, she'll just have to warn Tony. She has brought Harry to his house and the office a few times since she, and Harry, weren't ready for him to be looked after by a stranger when Tony called her in for work. 

Tony kept surprising her when he interacted with Harry. He helped the child build the robot dinosaur they got on Harry's first day. Well more like supervised as Harry built it. Tony was pleased with Harry's intelligence. On their third visit to Tony's, the billionaire handed Harry his own personalized tablet that had brain building games on it. Harry cried and hugged the man, much to Tony's awkwardness. 

Which was where they were now. Tony was due to fly out to Afghanistan in another week to present the Jericho to the army, and there was a lot of paperwork for the both of them to go over with. 

Harry was in the living room working on school work, which he had to get done before he was to play on the tablet. JARVIS was keeping an eye on the child.

Pepper and Tony were down in genius' workshop with Pepper forcing him to sign the proper documents. 

"Tony, Harry's therapist suggests that he gets a service dog," Pepper blurted out just as her boss was signing the last document. 

Tony's head snapped up. "Why are you telling me this? It's not like I need the dog."

Pepper rolled her eyes. 

"It's more of a warning. Harry would have to bring the dog with him everywhere and that includes when he comes here with me and to the office."

Tony eyed her wearily. Tony had always wanted a dog growing up, but now that he was older he didn't think that he could take care of a living thing. Hell he could barely take care of himself. And all the fur and the messes that they leave behind not to mention the training. 

"As long as I'm not cleaning up after it and it doesn't shit in the house and it stays out of the workshop." Tony warned. Pepper smiled.

Harry grinned as he placed down his pencil. All his homework was completed for the next four evenings. He'll hand it to his teacher on Monday. 

He picked Padfoot up and looked around. He still could not get over how big Mr. Stark's house was.

His tummy growled, interrupting him from walking over to the window to stare out at the ocean. 

Harry frown. Is it time to eat already? 

"JARVIS what time is it?" Harry asked the AI.

"The current time is 1:24 pm, young master Harry." The AI responded.

"Are Tony and Pepper finished?" He asked. 

"Not yet master Harry, shall I call for them?"

Harry shook his head. "Oh no! Please don't disturb them." He wondered if they were hungry too. Maybe he could make them lunch.

Harry decided that's what he will do. He would make lunch for Pepper and Tony. 

Harry headed towards the kitchen, grabbing a chair along the way so he could reach the stove and the cupboards. He looked inside the fridge and found some fresh chicken breast, there where also the ingredients to make fajitas. He could make that for Pepper and Tony. He'll just have one of his milkshakes. 

Carefully Harry pulled the items out of the fridge and placed them in the counter before going to search for a cutting board, a knife and a skillet. 

Once items were located he dragged the chair over the sink to wash the peppers and to peel the onions. He cut them up, being very careful with the knife. After they were cut, he moved the chicken closer and began to cut those. 

Harry washed his hands and got down from the chair. He dragged the chair towards the stove. He carefully turned it on, poured olive oil in the skillet and turned to get the chicken. He pouted. The chicken was down the counter near the sink.

Harry frowned he didn't really want to get down to get it. Suddenly the cutting board with the chicken slid across the counter, closer to him. 

"Neat!" Harry grinned and placed the cut up chicken into the pan.

 

Pepper and Tony were going over the itinerary when JARVIS interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir, but young master Harry is using the stove cooking chicken fajitas." The AI spoke.

The two dropped what they were doing and rushed up the stairs. 

Tony was the first to reach the stairs, mostly because Pepper was wearing heels, and paused at what he saw. 

Harry was standing on the chair, stirring whatever was cooking in the skillet as a cheese grater grated cheese to the left of the boy, floating a foot off the counter. 

"JARVIS I hope you're recording this," Tony stated quickly heading over to the mini human. Careful to not startle the child badly, he reached Harry's side just as Pepper reached the kitchen, and turned off the burner. 

Harry did startle causing the grater and cheese to topple back onto the counter. Luckily Harry didn't injure himself.

"Mr. Stark!" Harry yelped as Tony gently lifted the child from the chair and carried him over to the table. 

"Harry what were you doing?" Pepper asked worriedly, checking the child over for any injuries before hugging him close. 

"I was making you lunch, which I have to finish." Harry tried to wiggle out of her hold so he could continue what he was doing. They needed to eat.

"Hold it short stuff," Tony crossed his arms. "If you were hungry why didn't you get JARVIS to come get us and one of us would have made lunch." 

Harry worried his hands. "But you guys were busy and you guys haven't eaten yet. The Dursleys usually eat around this time so I made lunch. Which I have to get back to making." Harry tried to stress. If he didn't get back to making lunch, it would be ruined and then he'll be punished.

"Harry, you are too young to use a knife or the stove without an adult present." Pepper made the child look at her. "You could have been seriously hurt. It's very dangerous." 

"But I didn't want to disturb you, and the Dursleys never cared that I cooked by myself," Harry was confused. As soon as Harry turned three Aunt Petunia started teaching Harry to cook. Once she was sure he wasn't going to burn the house down. Harry was force to cook every meal.

"The Dursleys are not the brightest of people and shouldn't have let you cook," Tony snorted. Though, he wanted to know how the cheese and grater were floating.

"Promise me you won't try to cook by yourself. If you ever want to help out, you can but you won't be using the stove or a knife until you're at least 13." Pepper informed Harry. Harry reluctantly gave a nod. 

"Good now you can tell me how the hell the cheese grater and cheese were floating." Tony raised an eyebrow at Pepper. 

Pepper's eyes widen and looked back down at Harry.

"Harry was the cheese and grater float?" Harry gave a nod. "Did anything else different happen while you were cooking?" 

Harry gave another nod. "The chicken moved across the counter cause I couldn't reach it."

Pepper sighed. "The floating grater and the chicken moving was Harry's accidental magic." 

Tony gave her a disbelief look. "Magic isn't real." Harry gave a nod. Uncle Vernon always cursed and said magic wasn't real, they weren't even allowed to say the word.

"It's true. My parents were witch and wizard and so were Harry's parents. He was born with magic, I was not." Pepper stated lifted Harry from the table and walked over to the couch.

"You two sit while I finish lunch. Then I'll explain what I can." Pepper pointed at the seat beside Harry for Tony to take.

Tony sat and stared at the mini human.

Pepper signed again and heading into the kitchen. Why is the world would a four year old, FOUR! Learn to cook and make them lunch. It was fajitas at that. She didn't think his stomach could handle it.

Back out in the living room Tony had JARVIS pull up the scans the AI made of the floating grater and cheese.

"Sir, the energy readings around the items are off the charts." The AI stated.

Harry stared at the phone in Mr. Stark's hand. He wanted to see too.

Tony looked up from the phone and stared at the child. "Mini human, where's the black fluff ball?" An idea formed in his head.

Harry frown. Where did he leave Padfoot? "The kitchen!" The child went to get up to get it when Tony stopped it.

"If you have magic you can bring the fluff ball to you." Tony tried to entice the child.

Harry cocked his head to the side. He had magic? "How?" How could he make Padfoot come to him.

"I don't know." Tony shrugged. "Maybe you should close your eyes and picture the fluff ball flying into your arms." 

Well it couldn't hurt to try.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and thought really hard of Padfoot flying into his arms like Mr. Stark suggested. 

There was a sudden yelp from the kitchen and Harry could feel Padfoot floating towards him. He held out his arms and the plush toy landed softly in his arms. 

"Got that J?" Tony asked staring at the mini human.

"Yes, Sir. The energy surrounding the toy and young Master Harry are similar to what was around the cheese and cheese grater." The AI stated.

Harry opened his eyes and hugged Padfoot close. He did it. He beamed up at Mr. Stark. 

"Tony stop trying to get Harry to do magic!" Pepper called from the kitchen. 

Harry deflated a little. He was in trouble now. 

"Ignore her mini human, that was pretty awesome." Tony reached over and ruffled the kid's hair.

Pepper came out carrying three plates to the kitchen. 

"Table." She pointed to the seat around the large glass table before heading back into the kitchen to grab drinks.

Harry and Tony headed to the table. Tony sat at the head of the table and Harry climbed up onto the chair with a small plate in front of it. He frown at seeing a fajita sitting on his plate.

He looked up at Pepper came back and placed drinks in front of them. "Why do I have a fajita? They are for you and Mr. Stark. I was going to have the milkshake." Harry frown. He can't eat their food. 

"You were going to feed us but not yourself?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. He had to do it all the time at his relatives. 

"Eat Harry." Pepper gave him a small smile.

As they were eating Pepper explained all she could about magic. Tony kept interrupting her by asking a million and one questions.

"When I take Harry to the healers, for nutrition potions. I'll stop off at the magical alley here and pick you up a couple books. Does that sound good?" 

Tony grinned. "Get me a wand and a few wizarding instruments I want to run tests." The genius add.

"No." Pepper stated firmly. One should couldn't buy a wand because she didn't have enough magic for it to register for picking out a wand. Two, she wasn't going pick up anything incriminating on her part just so Tony could be amused. Books are fine, instruments on the other hand, no go.

"No fun." Tony pouted.

"Harry why don't you take the bubbles," Pepper pointed to a pack she bought this morning. It was sitting by Harry's backpack. "And take them out side to play, do not go near the pool, stay on the side of the house with the bushes. Jarvis will watch you out side. JARVIS make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Of course miss Potts." The AI sounded like he was insulted.

Harry gave a nod, climbed down from his chair and carried his plate and cup to the kitchen where he placed it in the dishwasher. He scurried back to grab Padfoot off the table and then hurried over to the bubbles. He was excited to play with them.

Though he didn't really know how to use them. Once outside Harry found a nice patch of sunny grass and sat down. He placed Padfoot in front of him and opened the bubbles. 

The lid was off, now what? 

Harry looked inside the container and saw a blue stick. Slowly he brought it out. It was covered in suds. 

"Look Padfoot!" Harry showed the stuff animal the blue stick. As Harry moved stick a bubble formed but popped. Oh, air had to be blown through the small hole at the end of the stick, but only when it's covered in suds. Fascinating!

Harry grinned and stuck the stick back in. Carefully he brought the stick up near his mouth and blew air. The bubble popped. Maybe the air was to forcefully?

Harry tried again this time successful. A singular bubble floated up from where it detached from the stick. He watched it float across the yard until it popped on a bush near the rocky cliff. 

Harry smiled and turned back to the stuff animal. He blinked when there laying beside his stuffie was a huge bear like dog. It was pitch black with super long shaggy fur. It had sad grey eyes. 

"Want to blow bubbles too?" Harry asked the dog. It gave a huff and nodded his head.

Back inside JARVIS just informed Tony and Pepper of the dog's sudden appearance.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sirius Black sat quietly in his cell in Azkaban Prison. The chilled air seeped into his bones. Though, he was use to the ever present chill in the air, caused by the Dementor guards, as he has spent the last three years sitting or pacing around his cell.

The dark haired man had been imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit without a trial to prove if he was guilty or not with a constant worry about his godson. Who was taking care of the boy while he was locked up?

Sirius stopped his pacing when he heard the door leading into his corridor open with a loud band. There were hurried footsteps. 

Sirius stepped back as Albus Dumbledore appeared before his cell door. There was a murderous expression on the old wizard's face. 

Sirius waited for the older man to speak. This was the first time he had seen his old headmaster since the man performed the Fedilus Charm for James and Lily. The old man knew he was innocent in their deaths.

"How did you do it? How did you get the Dursleys arrested? What did you do with the Potter boy!" The old man slammed his hand against the cell door.

The old fool put his precious godson with magic hating muggles and then proceed to loose him!

Sirius' magic lashed out and slammed into the old wizard. The old fool was thrown against the opposite wall. 

His little Harry was now missing. This will not do at all. 

"You should be asking yourself that. You were the one to send a baby to live with muggles." He watched as the old man picked himself up. An angry flush appeared of the wizen face. "The wizarding world will be demanding to know why a headmaster of a school was in charge of placing their hero and heir to a prominent pure blood family, in the hands of muggles." Sirius could barley contain his anger.

The old wizard shot a crutiatus curse at him in frustration. Sirius was able to easily sidestep the curse, which further enraged the wizard. 

The old wizard growled. "You'll be getting the Kiss for this!" With a swirl of the old man's hideous robes, he stormed out of the cell block. 

He waited almost a full day after the old man's visit before he changed into Padfoot and escape the prison. He was surprised that no one else has tried to escape. He was sure he wasn't the only unregistered animagus to be imprisoned there. 

After escaping the prison and swimming to shore, Sirius made his way to where he knew Lily's sister was living last. 

The house was easy to pick out, even to his canine eyes. Number four's door was sealed off with police tape. An on going investigation? 

There was a newspaper at the house next door and Sirius grabbed it and snuck around back of the Dursleys' house. He quickly scanned the headlines. There was an article of how the Dursleys were arrested in America for child abuse. They abused his godson?

Sirius shredded the newspaper in anger and decided to look to see if the back door was sealed like the front door. He didn't want to use magic unnecessarily. 

It was luck that the back door wasn't sealed and was able to open it with a twist of his mouth around the handle. 

He stuck his nose in the air to scent Harry's scent. He remembered it from all the time he was Padfoot when the boy was younger. It was a mix between chocolate chip cookies, electricity and motor oil. Sirius never understood where motor oil came from since the kid was never near anything that contained it. 

Okay, that was a lie. Sirius may have taken Harry on his motorcycle for the kid's first birthday. 

James wasn't impressed but they kept it from Lily.

He made his was through the kitchen following Harry's scent until his nose led him to a cupboard. 

With weariness he pulled the cupboard door open with his teeth. Inside was what looked like an old crib mattress with ratty old sheets as blankets. There was a wrinkled paper with a drawing and words written with crayon. 'Harry's room' it said in a child's writing. The drawing looked to be the inside of this very cupboard. 

Sirius let out a snarl. How dare they put his godson in here!! He will make them pay. 

The wizard went searching through the rest of the house looking for clues as to where they might have dropped Harry off. 

He wondered upstairs. There were four bedrooms, FOUR. And his godson was thrown into a cupboard like a mop. 

There was an attic access in the master bedroom and he decided he should take a look. Maybe there might be something of James' and Lily's that he could take for Harry, when he finds his godson.

He sniffed around the attic and found a small plain looking chest that had Lily's faded scent on it. There was a recent scent of Petunia overlapping Lily's. 

Sirius changed back into human form and opened the chest. There were some photos of Harry as a baby, always with James holding him. A few with him and Harry and a couple with Remus and Harry. Thankfully none with that traitorous rat. There was a soft light blue baby blanket with the Potter family crest in one of the corners. Underneath the blanket was a worn journal, a red ribbon marked a page. 

Sirius picked it up and read the marked entry. It was in Lily's handwriting. She wrote of James' cousin, Pepper, living in America. Maybe the Dursleys took Harry there. 

Why didn't he think of her sooner? She had Harry's blood running through her. He could have gotten a sample of her blood, given it to the goblins and had them search for Harry. 

The goblins knew that Sirius was innocent, mostly because of the bonding ceremony that they performed on Sirius and Harry when Harry was born. The godparent and godchild bond was set in place to alert the second guardian, after the parents, if the child was ever in danger or was in need of them. 

Sirius was alerted of Harry's fear and distress the night Voldemort attacked. 

Against his better judgement he handed his godson over to Hagrid and allowed Dumbledore to place the child with those horrible people. One of his many regrets.

Once he was placed in Azkaban he could no longer feel the bond. Now that he was out of the heavily warded prison he could slowly start to feel the bond start up again. There was little trickles of magic but he couldn't feel anything from Harry. If the child was dead then the bond would have snapped. This gave him a little hope.

He shrunk the chest, placed it in a pocket of his prison robe and changed back into Padfoot. He left the attic and headed back down the stairs. 

He headed into the living room to continue on his search.

He found a large clue in a form of a recite for plane tickets from Heathrow airport to California's LAX. 

Maybe they dropped Harry off with Pepper. She lived in Malibu California five years ago when James went to visit her. 

According to James, his cousin worked for a very talented millionaire, who was very intelligent. If Sirius didn't know any better he would have guessed that James had an affair with the muggle. Which was strange since a month after visiting Pepper, James and Lily got married. Hell Sirius didn't even know that they were dating. Then with Lily's sudden pregnancy? The timeline between James coming back from Malibu, Lily and him getting married and Harry being born seemed off.

Oh well he will figure things out after he finds Harry. That was his only concern now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony stared at the huge ass and slightly terrifying looking dog sitting beside Harry as the mini human coloured. Two days ago when JARVIS informed them of the dog suddenly appearing out side with Harry, blowing bubbles with the mini human of all things, Pepper nearly had a heart attack and Tony will never admit on pain of death that he might have screamed like a little school girl. 

After Pepper calmed down, Harry told her that the dog was the real Padfoot. Pepper asked how Harry knew that. Harry just shrugged and said it was a feeling. Somehow that convinced Pepper that they needed to keep the dog. Something about familiars. To be honest Tony wasn't really listening, he was to busy judging the dog's size. It was easily 350lbs, maybe more once it gained some muscle, and the size of a friggen bear. Though, it looked to be half starved.

Pepper took it to the vet, had it tested, vaccined and licensed. She hadn't decided if it was going to be neutered. The dog looked offended at the suggestion and Tony subconsciously crossed his legs at the thought. That just seemed cruel even if the dog was a bear. Then the thing got a desperate groom.

Today, Pepper and Harry took the real life Padfoot to be tested to be a service dog. Despite the dog's size, easily towering over Harry by a foot, the service dog people gave Padfoot the green light to start its training the next day. 

Padfoot stared back at Tony as he rested his giant fluffy head on Harry's shoulder. 

Tony got JARVIS to guess what the dog's breed was so he could look up its temperament. The closest the AI could come to was it was similar to a Russian Caucasian Sheppherd, and an Irish Wolfhound mix. Though that wouldn't really explain the size. The dog was easily twice the size of an Causasian Shepherd.

Tony gave the dog a wide birth and made his way into the kitchen where Pepper was making Harry a snack.

"Do you think that dog could be magical?" Tony asked, poking his head out around the wall to see Padfoot had knocked Harry backward and laid it giant head on the tiny thing's stomach. Harry was giggling away. 

Pepper raised an eyebrow at her boss. "You're not afraid of the dog are you?" She teased.

"Hardly," Maybe a little. The thing was huge!

"What else can you tell me about the magical world before I leave on the boring weapons demonstration tomorrow?" Tony hopped onto the counter and nicked an apple slice.

"What did you want to know?" Pepper slapped his hand away when he went to reach for the blueberries.

"Well, the thing about the Internet, not everything you read is real. I stumbled upon an 'article' saying that because the high concentrated magic running through a witch or wizard's body, they can end up being impregnated by a same sex partner." 

Pepper almost cut her finger when the carrot slipped on the cutting board.

"Where the hell did you read that?" 

Tony shrugged. "So that's a no to male pregnancy?" 

"No, male wizards can get pregnant by other men, but usually they do it with an assist from potions." Pepper explained turning back around to finish cutting the carrots up. "Unless the wizard or witch has strong enough magic." 

Tony hummed, munching on a celery stick that Pepper wasn't fast enough to catch his stealing. 

"Thanks Pepp," Tony hopped off the counter.

"No problem Tony, now get your ass out that front door, you have an award ceremony to get to." The redhead gave her boss a pointed look and grabbed Harry's plate.

"Fine," Tony took Harry's plate from her. "I'll take this to the mini Gandalf. You go do whatever it is you do when you aren't working," Tony called over his shoulder as he headed out of the kitchen. 

Pepper aimed a suspicious look at the man's retreating back. 

Harry looked up from his drawing as Mr. Stark headed towards him carrying a plate. The man crouched down beside him and placed the plate down. It was filled with fruit and veggies. 

"Before you start eating your rabbit food, I would like to take a swab from the inside of your mouth?" Mr. Stark pulled out a little plastic tube with a que-tip attached to the lid. 

"What for?" Harry asked cautiously. 

"I just want to test your DNA, it will be completely painless and no one will know the results besides me. Not even Pepper will know." 

"I guess," Harry frowned.

"Awesome lil human. All you have to do is open your mouth," 

Harry opened his mouth and Mr. Stark took the que-tip and rubbed the inside of his cheek with it. He then snapped the lid on the tube and stood up.

"Thanks mini human, give Pepper lots of trouble for me. I'll probably not see you until I get back from the giant sand box." Mr. Stark ruffled his head before heading towards the front door. 

Harry felt his chest flutter. This was the first time Mr. Stark ruffled his hair like Pepper did. Maybe Mr. Stark likes him. He flung his arms around Padfoot's neck and buried his face in the dog's giant neck hiding the big grin on his face. This was probably one of the best things to ever happen, next from Pepper taking him in and having the real Padfoot back.

Harry giggled when the dog licked his cheek before nudging his plate closer to him. He grabbed a carrot, took a bite and offered the other half to Padfoot. The dog took a small bite of the carrot and nudged the rest back to him.

Padfoot was the bestest.

 

Pepper took Harry and Padfoot to the healers later that afternoon. The healer prescribed yucky tasting potions that Harry had to have with breakfast and dinner. But apparently it's to help him absorb more nutrients that his body desperately needed. 

Padfoot made sure he drank it all before he ate. Afterwards Pepper played a memory game with him until it was bed time. It was lots of fun, he even beat Pepper twice. 

They were spending the night at Mr. Stark's because Pepper had to be up really early because Mr. Stark was leaving to travel to the other side of the world. Apparently she had to make sure Mr. Stark was somewhat on time. 

Harry had been asleep for awhile before a loud noise woke him and Padfoot. Pepper was still asleep on the other side of the bed. Padfoot scratched at the door. 

Harry, in his footed Wookie pjs, he didn't know what a Chewbaca was but apparently Mr. Stark said he was awesome, and slid out of bed. Padfoot probably needed to go to the bathroom. The dog did drink a large bowl of water. 

Harry opened the bedroom door. Instead of Padfoot leaving, he crouched down beside the boy. Sleepily Harry climbed onto his back and wrapped his arms around Padfoot's neck as to not fall off. The beast of a dog gently walked through the house to where they heard the noise.

Harry blinked as he made out two shapes in the darkness. Padfoot didn't like whatever he saw, because a loud growl came from its mouth. Harry could feel it underneath him.

The two shadows jumped apart with a curse and the lights in the living room turned on.

It was Mr. Stark and a blond lady. Mr. Stark's suit was rumpled and the lady's shirt was untucked from her skirt. She gave gasp when she saw the bear of a dog.

"Mr. Stark?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes tiredly. Harry slid off Padfoot's back. 

Padfoot stalked towards the lady, his lip curled. 

Tony didn't really notice as he was staring at Harry in his adorable pjs. No kid should look that cute wearing Chewbaca footed pjs. 

"Mini human what are you doing up?" Tony asked ignoring the reporter.

"Padfoot and I heard a noise," Harry looked to the knocked over lamp. "And I think he has to potty," 

"Well let's make sure Padfoot doesn't have an accident inside the house. Then you and him scurry back to bed." Tony headed towards the back door to let the dog out. This was kind of killing the mood for sex, and he really wanted sex!

"Why does your kid call you Mr. Stark? Do you have some kind of control issues besides being the Merchant of Death?" The reporter asked. Tony could tell she was just itching to get a story. 

Before Tony could open his mouth to tell her to go shove her fishing pole up her ass and threaten her with a lawsuit Harry spoke for him.

"No, I don't have a dad anymore. He died when I was a baby, I live with my cousin Pepper now." Harry frown and tilted his head. 

Padfoot scratched at the door so Tony let him in. 

"You are not nice. I don't like you," Harry shot accusingly at the lady. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at the mini human. Where the hell did the kid get to that? 

Apparently the dog was in much agreement with the kid because it went back to growling.

The reporter took a step back. "Control that thing!" She snapped. 

Harry had a hurt look on his face and buried his little hands in Padfoot's fur. 

"He's not a thing! He's Padfoot." 

The dog's growling turned into snarling at his human's distress. 

Tony sighed. This situation was escalating pretty quickly. 

"I think Brown, it's time for you to leave." There went his pretravel sex. 

Tony found the woman's jacket and handed it over. The woman sneered and snatched it. 

"Clearly you like getting cockblocked by a kid and its pet beast." The woman turned on her heels and marched to the front door. 

"Oh and Brown," Tony called out. The reporter paused. "If anything about the kid or the dog end up in one of your shitty articles. You and those you work for will be slapped with the largest lawsuit that it will still be felt three hundred years from now." 

The door slammed behind her.

"That was tragic," Tony turned his attention to the still upset mini human and his now relaxed guard hell beast.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark." Harry buried his face into Padfoot's side. Mr. Stark and they lady were kissing before they interrupted, so they were probably on a date. He ruined Mr. Stark's date. 

Harry rubbed his face against Padfoot as tears slowly slid out of the corner of his eyes.

"What are you being sorry for?" Tony crouched down next to the mini human and placed a hand on the small shoulder.

"I ruined your date." Harry pulled back from Padfoot's side and wiped at a tear.

"Yeah no, that was no where near a date." Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You probably saved me from doing something I would later regret. So you were my hero." He offered the small human a smile.

Harry gave his a small wet smile back before wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

Tony stared at the little human for a moment. "You're not going to go back to sleep any time soon aren't you?" 

Harry shook his head.

"I'm not going to get any sleep either. I have too much energy. Want to come with me to my lab?" Tony asked standing.

"Pepper said I can't go in there cause there are dangerous things."

Of course Pepper would say that, she's probably right if he went in by himself. 

"I think she meant that you shouldn't be in there with out an adult present or Padfoot." 

"Pepper says you do not classify as an adult." Ouch Potts, "but your big like an adult, and you drive. You have to be an adult." 

Can't really argue with the little human's logic. 

"How about you, myself and Kujo head down to the lab and see if we can build a robot friend for your dinosaur."

A large smile broke over the kid's face. 

 

Pepper woke to an empty bed. The bedroom door was open with no Harry or Padfoot insight. 

"Jarvis where are Harry and Padfoot?" Pepper asked throwing the covers off of her and leapt out of the large bed.

"Young Master Harry and Master Padfoot are in the workshop with Sir." The AI informed.

Pepper's eyes widen. She ran out of the bedroom and down the flight of stairs to the workshop. 

She spotted Tony working on a car engine, his music was surprising very low but no Harry or Padfoot insight. Pepper typed in her code or the door and rushed inside. 

"Where are they?!?" She demanded coming up behind Tony. 

Tony look over his should and gave Pepper a look over.

"Nice pjs Pepp," Tony smirked.

Pepper looked down at the M&M pjs that Harry picked out for her. She thought they were cute.

"Tony," she growled out his name.

"Relax Potts. The mini human and hell beast are fine," He pointed off to the side. The side where a couch sat, clear of metal parts and equipment of the lab.

There on the couch was Padfoot with Harry curled up into his side clutching a robotic stegosaurus to his chest. Padfoot's large fluffy tail was draped over Harry, keeping the child warm as they slept.

Dummy, Tony's over excited robot, stood beside the couch staring down at the two sleeping.

"Short stuff couldn't fall back to sleep, so he and I built a companion robot for his T-Rex. And no he did not use any dangerous tools. While I did all the dangerous stuff, Padfoot and Dumny kept Harry on the other side of the protective glass until it was time to put it all together. Your cousin is pretty smart, almost bordering genius level."

Tony kept surprising her in regards to Harry. Before Harry came to her, he'd stay clear of kids and babies. It was like he had an allergy. Now he was willing to spend time with the child. She would have thought the man would have brought some woman home last night. 

He did not. Surprises!

"Why don't you wake them as I make breakfast and you might even get to eat before you have to get to catch your flight." Pepper would have let Harry sleep longer, but they needed to get Padfoot to the trainers.

Tony sent her a look. "The plane leaves when I say it does." 

"You are not going to make Rhodey wait." She shot back as she headed towards the door. If Tony did as instructed and got Harry up then she might be convinced to make some blueberry pancakes. 

Tony tossed the rag onto the table beside him as he watched Pepper head up the stairs. If he didn't respect her as he did he would have made a move on that years ago. 

Tony cracked his back as he got to his feet. "Dummy go clean, you looking like that is going to scare the human," 

Dummy gave an unhappy chirp as he moved away from the sleeping human. 

"Good watching though," the genius patted the robot on the head. It gave a happy whirl and moved away to find a broom.

"Hey sleeping beauties, wakey wakey." Tony nudged Padfoot's shoulder. The genius was sure the hell beast would take his fingers if he tried to nudge Harry awake. 

Padfoot open his eyes with a grumble. "Oh I'm sorry hell beast did I wake you from your beauty sleep? Too bad. Pepper says you two need to get up." 

The hell beast curled his lip before uncurling his tail from Harry. It gave Tony a pointed look.

Hesitantly Tony picked a still sleeping Harry up and Padfoot stretched before he slinkered off of the couch. The genius gently tucked the mini human to his chest. He tensed when Harry curled further into him and tucked his head in Tony's neck with his robot secured in his arms.

Tony followed the hell beast up the stairs, being careful of the small being in his arms.

This was the first time Tony ever held a sleeping child properly. It was weird and terrifying, yet oddly calming. Sure he carried Harry when he noticed he had no shoes on the first day, but it was nothing like this sleeping mass of cuteness.

Was this for all mini humans? Do they hold some magical powers? Well the mini human in his arms actually does have magic. 

Pepper almost dropped a plate when she saw her boss carrying her small cousin. She sure as hell hoped that JARVIS was recording this, or at least taking photos. 

She moved to take Harry from his arms, after placing the plate down, but Tony just shook his head and headed over to where Harry's seat was. 

"Hey short stuff," the genius gently shook the mini human. Harry groaned and buried his face further into Tony's neck. "Come on shorty, Pepper made you some breakfast." 

Slowly Harry lifted his head up from where it was rested and rubbed at his eyes. 

"Morning sleepy head," Tony greeted. Harry cocked his head to the side, eyes barely open. 

Tony gently placed the sleepy human in the new booster seat they had to get him. He took the robot from the small human and placed it on the table before moving to his own seat. 

It was oddly domestic. This sitting down to eating breakfast with others was a strange concept. 

Pepper placed a plate of pancakes in front of the sleepy Harry, and it was like a switch was flipped. The boy blinked before breaking out in a huge grin and reached for a fork.

"Potion first." Pepper reminded him.

Harry made a face but reached for the vial of potion sitting next to a glass of apple juice. 

Breakfast was quiet. Tony mostly had coffee with a pancake or two between cups. 

Then it was time for him to get ready. It was an odd thing being on time for something. 

Was Pepper trying to domesticate him by using her mini cousin? Sabotage!

After he grabbed his bag, had a shower, he quickly hopped down to the lab. He needed JARVIS to run a little test.

"You awake J?" Tony has sliding into his spinny chair and rolling over to his work desk.

"For you Sir, always." The AI popped up several screens. 

"I need you to run this test for me, it has to be kept secret. Especially if the results are positive." Tony pulled out the little tube that had Harry's DNA sample.

The DNA scanner popped open and Tony set the sample inside. 

"It will take about a day for the result Sir, shall I send you a notification to your phone?" JARVIS asked.

"Yeah, let's do that." 

Tony grabbed his cell off the desk and headed out of his workshop. 

Harry and Pepper, who was dressed in a business suite, were waiting for him at the front door, there were two travel mugs of coffee in Pepper's hands. 

"One's for you and the other is for Happy. Share," Pepper gave him a pointed look and handed to two mugs over.

Tony huffed but accepted them. He picked up his bag with his free hand. "Cause Pepper some trouble since I won't be here to do it." Tony have the mini human a grin before heading out of his house towards the car Happy was waiting beside. His driver opened the door and held open his hand for the bag. Tony handed over both the bag and one of the coffee's. 

Harry waved goodbye to Mr. Stark before turning to Pepper. "I don't want to cause you trouble. Do I have to?" He asked.

Pepper gave him a gentle smile and ruffled his hair.

"No, you don't need to listen to Tony. Now why don't you go get ready so we can take Padfoot to his first training session." 

Harry gave a nod and scurried off to go change out of his pjs. Padfoot followed obediently.

The dog was not a normal dog, though it does act like a familiar at times. Familiars are more intelligent then most animals, some are so connected to their witch or wizard that they could use magic. But Pepper didn't think that Padfoot was Harry's familiar. She swears that James had mentioned Padfoot before.

Harry came running back, changed into a Pokemon shirt and jeans. Padfoot was behind him carrying the child's bag in his mouth. 

"You know once Padfoot finishes his training and have his vest on, he won't be carrying you backpack because he'll have to concentrate on working." Pepper said gently as Harry put his shoes on. 

"I know. JARVIS had added information to the Tablet that Mr. Stark gave me in regards to therapy dogs to help me understand." Harry looked up with a grin. "Padfoot took my bag before I could, that's all." Harry stood and took his backpack from the dog.

Pepper gave a nod. "Alright let's go, and this time Padfoot, stay in the back seat." She gave the dog a hard look as they shut the door behind them. Jarvis locked it for them.

Harry waited by the large blue vehicle. He needed help getting in and out since it was so high off the ground.

Pepper opened the trunk for the dog and closed it, making sure his tail and paw were away from the door. She made her way around to Harry's side to help him in and buckle him up. 

Pepper, when she choose a vehicle to drive with Harry around she choose the Lexus RX hybrid. She's very thankful for it now. She would have needed to get another vehicle for Padfoot alone. Tony had been upset that she didn't let him buy the Lexus for them.

"We're all set?" Pepper asked sliding into the driver seat, putting her seatbelt on and looking in the rear view mirror. Harry gave a smile and a nod. Padfoot gave her these ridiculously sad pouty eyes as his head was draped over the back of Harry's seat and resting on top of the kid's head.

Pepper shook her head and drove away from Tony's house.

 

Padfoot's training went well. The large dog picked up on every que the trainers gave him. At one point they had to test Padfoot out in public. So they had to bring Harry to a crowded area where there was lots of noises. Pepper stayed with Harry the entire time and the trainers were around them. 

When Harry started to feel nervous or showed sighs of anxiety, Padfoot would give a little woof and start licking Harry's hand. He would then press himself up close to the boy to calm him down. At the end of it, Pepper gave Harry a huge hug and he got some juice to calm his nerves. She really didn't want to put him in the situation but they needed Padfoot to be able to sense Harry's needs, not just the trainer'.

After Padfoot's training, he now has a custom service vest with 'in training' badges on the sides, they all headed to Pepper's office. She needed to get some much needed paperwork done. 

That's when she got the phone call. She usually answers about five of these calls every two weeks, but this one was different.

"Virginia Potts," She answered the phone. Harry was sitting at a small table, quietly reading his book to Padfoot who was looking over the boy's shoulder.

"Ms. Potts, my name is May Parker." It sounded like an older lady on the line. "I have something very important to discuss with you. Are you somewhere no one is going to over hear you?" 

Pepper pressed a button on her desk beside her computer. It was connected to JARVIS. The AI will make sure there was no monitoring devices in the area or anyone listening to the conversation. She hardly ever had to use it.

"I am in a secure location, what is it that you wish to discuss?" Pepper asked, eyes shifting towards Harry who was still busy reading but Padfoot's gaze was trained on her.

"I'm sure you probably get these calls all the time, but I hope you will listen to all I have to say before you either hang up and call the cops, or just plain hang up." May Parker stated. 

"I will listen."

"Good, good." May suddenly sounded nervous. "My husband's brother was Richard Parker, a scientist at Oscorp and friend of the late Howard Stark before his death."

Pepper vaguely remember the name Parker.

"Well Richard and Howard were trying to recreate the super serum. After Howard Stark's death Richard came to the conclusion that the formula, even though it's not the original one, was only compatible to only a few blood types and DNA. Howard Stark's and Richard's were a few of the ones compatible."

Pepper didn't like where this was going.

"When Richard added a genetically modified spider DNA, it restrict the parameters for success with the formula. It needed the combine DNA of both Richard and Howard. There was only one still alive that had a very close match to Howard's DNA."

"Tony." Pepper stated. 

The other woman gave a hum. "Yes, from Richard's notes he and his wife had a fling with Anthony Stark. They used his DNA mixed it with Richards and injected it with the spider infused super serum."

"There's a child?" Pepper was horrified that someone would used her boss like this.

Harry looked up from his book at Pepper's gasp.

There was a sigh on the other end. "I did not like how Richard and Marry went about this, but I love my nephew very much." May insisted.

"A boy? How old?" Pepper asked.

"He's six years old. I wouldn't not have bugged you about this, but Peter, that's his name, has shown some abilities me and his uncle are not equipped to deal with. He came to live with us when he was two after his parents were killed in a plane crash. We don't know how to deal with them. We also do not know what else he will develop. We want our nephew to be safe, I think Mr. Stark will be able to do that." 

Pepper sighed.

"I will need to get all the proof I can to present to Mr. Stark, and run our own tests just to be sure. When do you think you can come to Stark Industries?"

"Ben and I live in New York with Peter."

Shit! How will she deal with this?

"Can you get to the airport there in say three hours? There will be a privet jet waiting for the three of you. Get together all Richard's notes and bring them with you. A driver named Mr. Hogan will be waiting for you at the airport on this end. He will take you directly to Mr. Stark's home. We will be able to talk and discuss what to do with Peter. Does anyone know what Richard or Howard have done, or what they were working on?" Pepper needed to know to ensure what safety protocols to use.

"Not that we know of. Peter was taught not to use his powers in public if he could help it."

So, unknown variables means as much precaution as possible.

"Okay, I will send a car to you with a phrase, 'thunderstruck' you will answer 'TNT'," Tony made up really weird safety words for situations like this. "The driver will take you to the airport and escort to the plane, Mr. Hogan will give you another phrase when you land. 'Master of Puppets' you'll reply 'From Where the Bell Tolls'."

"This necessary?" May asked.

"Just a precaution. We don't want Peter to end up in the wrong hands. Just incase someone actually know." Pepper explained. 

"Thank you Ms. Potts."

Pepper said goodbye and hung up. She made a couple calls, one to Happy to let him know that he is to be expected to pick up the Parkers from the airport later that night and to use the special phrase. Then she called the pilots and a driver at SI New York that was trust worth. 

Once she was done she laid her head on her desk and gave a little curse.

Harry gasped. He hasn't heard his guardian swear, only Tony, so he was startled when she did. 

"Pepper you said a bad word!" 

Pepper turned her head and saw Harry give her a shock look. 

"Well little Harry," Pepper sat up straight in her chair. How was she going to explain this to the child? He was just settling in, now there will be another child around. One which will probably get more attention from Tony, mostly because it would be his son, and because the other child had genetically altered and modified abilities that no one would possibly know how to deal with. 

With Harry's magic there are tutors to help him when he gets older, and Pepper herself knows the theory behind magic. 

Pepper got up from her desk and walked over and sat on the floor beside the child.

"There's going to be some changes. It has nothing to do with you, but it will still effect you." Pepper took a breath and pulled Harry out of his chair and into her lap. She hugged the child close and tucked his head under her chin. 

"I was just speaking to a lady, her nephew is similar to you. He lost his parents at a very young age and was sent to live with his only relatives. The difference only was that his relatives ended up better humans then yours." She gave him a little squeeze and a kiss to his hair.

Padfoot moved and laid close to the boy.

"However, Peter, the young boy, has very unusual abilities,"

"Magic?" Harry asked pulling away a little to look up at his cousin.

Pepper shook her head gently. "No. Peter's father was good friends with Tony's father. They wanted to remake the super soldier serum that created Captain America. Tony's dad Howard was actually friends with the Captain and was there when the Captain became Captain. He even helped work on parts of the formula."

Harry's eyes widen. "That's so cool! Though Mr. Stark still has to tell me stories of Captain America and Bucky Barnes, so you can't tell me any." He frown.

Pepper smiles softly. "I won't. From what Peter's aunt told me Richard was successful in making a variation of the serum. He used genetically modified Spider DNA. He used the serum on his son while he was still in his mummy's tummy." 

"No! Is Peter okay?" Harry asked shocked.

"As far as we know, yes. But now Peter is showing signs of being given the serum, so his aunt and uncle are bringing him here so we can help him." 

"Just like I will get help when my magic further develops?" Harry asked.

Pepper gave a nod. "But he will only have Tony and myself to help him."

"Me too? Padfoot and I help him as well?"

God her cousin was adorable. 

"We will see, we have to make sure Peter will be okay with Padfoot and you. However there is one other thing I should tell you." Pepper took a deep breath. "The reason why the serum worked on Peter was because Peter's dad mixed his DNA with Tony's. So Peter is also Tony's son."

Her heart almost broke when Harry's face dropped. 

"Oh, I guess Mr. Stark won't want to tell me those stories now." Harry got off of Pepper's lap and headed back to his little plastic chair. Padfoot placed his head on the small table just incase Harry needed to use his head or neck to be upset in.

"Harry I'm sure Tony will still tell you the stories. How about we ask him when he gets back in two days?" Pepper asked placing a hand on the child's back. 

"I guess."

 

It was late, nearing 1 am that Happy arrived at Tony's house with the Parkers. Pepper had waited outside for them.

Harry was asleep inside. The child had been off for the rest of the day. He barely ate any dinner, though he took his potion without any prompt. He didn't want to do anything, he just sat by the window, not even paying attention to Padfoot. He got ready without being asked and went to bed quietly. He was taking the news that Tony had a son pretty hard. The boy looked up to the older man. Tony and Harry built two robots together, in Harry's world that was a super huge deal. This will set Harry back a bit in his healing. 

Hopefully in the morning, when the two boys meet it would be okay. 

Pepper smiled in greeting as May got out of the car, with a leather side-bag in her hands, followed by her husband, Ben, who was holding a tired looking Peter. The couple were older then what she thought, but Ben's brother was friends with Howard.

The boy looked a bit like Tony did at that age, from the photos she had seen of him as a child.

Pepper had hoped that the boy got a little sleep on the plane.

"Glad you guys made it here safely with out any problems. Come inside and we can get you settled." She gestured to the house as Happy got the luggage out of the trunk of the car.

"Thank you." May thanked Pepper as they headed into the house. Happy placed the bags in the spare room that they were going to sleep in. 

May handed Pepper the bag. She was going to put this in a vault in Tony's workshop and have Jarvis guard it, only allowed access to her and Tony.

"Would you like to discuss a few things now or wait until the morning?" Pepper asked.

Ben looked down at the child in his arms. "We should probably wait until morning." 

Pepper gave a nod. "Alright. However, there is another little boy here as well. He's my little cousin. You'll probably meet him in the morning. If things work out then Peter will have someone near by that's closer to his age to play with." She offered Peter a small smile. The child ducked his head closer to his uncle's neck.

Yep, things will take a while. 

May went to apologize but Pepper held up a hand. "He's tired. I understand. I've only had Harry for a month now, parenthood is still new to me, but I understand." 

May gave a nod. 

"Oh one more thing before you go to sleep. If you see a giant bear like dog, that's Padfoot. He's harmless and is currently being trained as a service dog for Harry." 

May's eyes widen slightly, she probably had several questions while Ben just gave a nod.

"Have a good night and we'll see each other in the morning." 

May and Bed said goodnight and headed to their room.

Pepper told Happy to go take the last spare room since its late at night and they have an early morning. Pepper then headed down to the work shop to place the bag into the vault. She then headed up to the room.

Harry was curled up on the edge of the bed, trying to take up as little room as possible. The poor thing. 

Pepper sighed, changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed. She pulled Harry into her arms and held him. 

Tomorrow was going to be tough.

~~~~~~~~

Tony drank from his glass as the 'fun-vee' bounced over the rocky terrain. 'Back in Black' playing on the small radio the humvee had. 

He could feel the stares of the soldier sitting beside him. 

"You want a picture don't you?" Tony asked, glancing at the younger male.

"If that's not to much trouble."

Tony have a nod and the soldier handed his camera off to the other soldier in the front passenger seat. 

Tony leaned over, closer to the man in tactical gear. 

"I don't want to see this on MySpace page." He sassed and glanced at the soldier who was holding up two fingers the peace sign. Though if you were in Japan it means victory.

"Please, no gang signs." Tony comments. The soldier quickly put his hand down. "I'm just kidding. Throw it up." 

The camera was taking a while.

"Peace, I love peace. I would be out of job if there was peace."

"Oh come on," the soldier hissed to the other. "Just click it, don't change any settings-" 

The hummer in front of them exploded rocking theirs. 

Tony ducked down.

All hell broke loose.

"Contact base, tell them we need help." The female drive yelled grabbing her gun and opening her door. Gun shots were going off all around.

Tony looked around. "What's wrong? What do we got?" He was panicking. He was a billionaire genius! He wasn't suppose to die on the desert of some back assward country. He's suppose to die of having to much sex in an orgy!

The female soldier was shot through the neck and brought down. The front passenger soldier turned to the young kid sitting beside Tony.

"Stay with Stark!" He had order before he to stepped out of the hummer gun raised. 

Tony watched as the older soldier moved around to the front of the vehicle and started to shoot back at their attackers. 

Something was launched towards the soldier and he was brought down. 

"Son of a bitch!" The young one swore. He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. He turned to Tony and yelled for him to stay in the vehicle. 

Just as Tony was going to nod, a sharp bang when off making his ears ring and several holes ripped through the vehicle.

If Tony stayed in here he was going to get shredded. 

He jumped from the hummer and looked around. It was chaos all around him. There were dead body's of the soldiers from his vehicle and the one behind. There was a roaring fire from the ruined hummer in the front. 

Tony spied an out crop of rocks. He could probably hide from behind there and call for help. 

The dirt twenty feet from his right exploded. Tony took a run from it, dodging flying bullets and what he guessed were grenades.

He threw himself behind the rock and scrambled to get out his phone. Tony swiped at his phone to call for help when he saw the text from JARVIS. The DNA results were back. Harry was his son.

Just then there was a whistling sound and a small rocket imbedded itself on the ground four yards from him. 

That looked very familiar. It had his name on the side of it. It started beeping.

SHIT!

With a yell Tony stood and tried to run away.

It went off sending him flying through the air. He landed on his back. Everything felt like it was on fire. The ringing in his ears got worse.

Slowly he raised his head, vision darkening. Before everything turned back he saw his shirt starting to turn red with his blood. Something had gotten through his Kevlar vest under his clothes.

Fuck! Harry won't know that he is his dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke very early the next morning. Pepper was asleep, meaning that Peter and his aunt and uncle arrived while he was asleep. 

Quietly he crept out of the bedroom leaving Padfoot still asleep. He was curled up next to Pepper with his head on her back.

"Jarvis?" Harry whispered as he made his way to the kitchen. "Is the kitchen stocked with pancake ingredients? I won't use the stove I was just going to start on breakfast so Pepper didn't have to." 

"There is indeed young Master Harry. There is also fresh fruit that's been pre-sliced." The AI stated back quietly, mostly to amuse the small child. 

"How long do you think it will be until Pepper wakes?" Harry asked as he pulled out measuring cups and three different bowls. 

"About an hour Master Harry, according to Ms. Potts schedule there is a lot planned. You have a therapy appointment at 1 this afternoon and Padfoot has another training session. Mr. Hogan has been scheduled in to take you and Padfoot to both. Ms. Potts is staying behind to help the Parkers and I am to assist in the DNA tests and other scans Ms. Potts would like."

Harry paused in climbing onto the counter to reach the ingredients in the higher shelves. Pepper wasn't going to take him to see the doctor or to Padfoot's training? 

"Oh," 

He finished climbing onto the counters and got the ingredients out.

He didn't know how he felt about Pepper not taking him. She always took him to his appointments. He was always with her, well except when he had school.

He started mixing the ingredients with out much thought and split the batter into three different bowls. He added blueberries to one, Mr. Stark like those and he'll be back tomorrow. He added chocolate chips to another and kept the last bowl plain. He didn't know it the Parkers even liked pancakes. Maybe he should make waffle batter as well. 

Harry really wished the Pepper would let him use the stove. He could get a good breakfast going and ready by the time everyone gets up. Harry sighed and climbed off the chair his magic brought into the kitchen when he couldn't really reach the counter properly. 

He washed his dishes, added water and coffee to the coffee machine and turned it on, covered the batter and placed it in the fridge and went to the little toy room Mr. Stark had made out of a storage closet. Maybe Peter would like to play with some toys. Harry guessed that they would be Peter's toys now. 

Harry sat on the floor staring at the two dinosaur robots. They should be Peter's. 

 

Pepper woke with a groan and pushed the giant dog off of her. That thing weight over 300lbs when they took him to the vet, it seemed he gained much needed weight since then.

"Padfoot, aren't you suppose to be with Harry?" She asked as she started to strip out of her pjs and changed into jeans and a blouse. 

Padfoot stared at her before shaking his head and jumping off the bed. The dog bolted out of the room in search of the little boy.

"Good morning Ms. Potts the current time is 6:45 am, master Harry is in the toy room. He had also made three different pancake batters in the fridge. He probably wanted to cook breakfast but knew you would be upset if he used the stove or knife." JARVIS stated as she headed to the bathroom for her morning routine. 

"Good morning JARVIS, and thank you for letting me know. Does Harry know about the change in schedule?" Pepper asked tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"He does. He does not seem to like it, but is compliant." 

Pepper gave a nod and headed out to the kitchen. There was a pot of coffee just finishing brewing when she entered. Oh Harry. 

Pepper went about cooking up the pancakes and bacon. 

Ten minutes later May entered and silently began to help Pepper with the rest of breakfast. 

Ben and Peter were out in the living room. The boy sat quietly on the couch next to his uncle watching cartoons.

Harry took the two robot dinosaurs out to the living room, maybe Peter would play with him. He remembered seeing other kids playing outside while he did chores. He wondered what it was like. When he started school, non of the kids wanted to play with him, mostly because Dudley said he was weird and disturbed. 

Harry spotted the boy Peter sitting on the couch. He took a deep breath and walked up to the boy. Padfoot stayed by the door leading outside.

"Hi," Harry greeted nervously. "Would you like to play robots with me?" He held out the stegosaurus. Peter should play with the one his dad made. 

Pepper over heard Harry from the kitchen. That boy, he has such a big heart but has been beaten most his life so he tries to appease everyone around him.

Harry watched Peter look to him then to the robot that was held out towards him.

"I don't want to play with stupid robots," Peter smacked the robot out of Harry's hand, making the robot go flying across the room and shattering on impact with the floor. "I don't want to play with stupid babies, I just want to go home." Peter turned to his uncle and buried his face into the older man's side.

Harry's hand and wrist felt numb from Peter's smack. He looked to the robot, his hand then back to Peter. He wanted to cry, but he had no reason to. The robot belonged to Peter since he was Tony's son. He could do whatever he wanted.

Pepper and May came out of the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry." Harry placed the T-Rex robot on the floor and backed away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm sorry." 

With that Harry turned and quickly walked towards Padfoot and headed outside into the yard. 

Pepper was torn between going after Harry and yelling at Peter. She took a breath to calm down and headed towards Peter. May looked like she was about to open her mouth to reprimand the boy but Pepper held her hand up.

"Hey Peter, can you tell me what that was all about?" She kept her voice as gentle as she could. 

Peter sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "I didn't want to play robots, I want to go home. Why did we have to come here?" 

Pepper sighed. "Peter did your aunt and uncle explained how special you are?" 

Peter gave a slow nod. "No one is to know, I have to control it in public."

Pepper nodded. "That's right. But there will be times when you will have trouble controlling it, which is why they brought you here. To help you." 

"But why could I get help back in New York?" Peter asked. He wore the same heart broken look on his face that Harry had worn.

"Did they also tell you that in order to make you as special as you are, you dad used not only his and your mom's DNA, but also Tony Stark's? Will be doing a DNA test later, but that makes you also Tony's son too."

Peter frowned and look to his uncle for confirmation. His uncle gave a nod.

"Tony may have home all over the globe but he does everything pretty much out of Malibu. Since he's here, you need to be here. You won't be alone. You'll have Harry, who is very similar to you, Padfoot, myself, Happy, and Tony. Tony will make sure you will get to talk to your aunt and uncle every night. He will even make sure you guys can visit often." 

Peter looked at his aunt and uncle before looking at the broken robot. 

Pepper saw him stare at it. 

"Harry is a lot like you in many ways." Pepper said drawing Peter's attention back to her. "Harry lost his parents when he was 15 months old, and he too went to live with his aunt and uncle. But the thing is, his aunt and uncle weren't as nice as yours. He was beaten, starved and forced to do a lot of things a child his age shouldn't be doing. He came to live with me only a month ago, he was very shy and thought he was undeserving of basic things, like food, proper clothing, even a bed." She could see the horrified looks of Ben and May's face. Harry probably won't like her telling them this, but it might work out in the end. 

"Toys weren't even a thought to him. He never had any. Tony and Harry built the T-Rex robot together, then they built the Stegosaurus yesterday before Tony had to leave. Harry is very unsure of you and him wanting to play with you, especially the robots, was his way of trying to get you to like him and help you settle." 

Okay maybe the last part was stretching it, but the boys will eventually need to get along.

Peter frown and got up from the couch. He wondered over to the broken robot. He looked the pieces over. He could probably fix it. He likes fixing things, like the old radio that his uncle had laying around in the basement and fixed it from parts from a busted toaster.

"Uncle Ben can you find me some screw drivers and some pliers. I can probably fix it. I didn't mean to make Harty upset," Peter looked down at the robot again. "No, I did mean to hurt him and I shouldn't have. That was wrong." 

Pepper hid a smile. It was a start.

"Jarvis can show your uncle where there are some spare tools, your aunt and I will finish breakfast." Pepper stood. 

"JARVIS, please show Ben where he can get the spare tools, and also make sure Happy is awake and ready, breakfast should be done soon"

"Right away Ms. Potts." JARVIS replied. "If you would follow the green lights on the wall it will show you to a closet that has back up tools that Sir will never use. Mr. Hogan will be out in five minutes."

Once Peter got the tools it didn't take him very long to figure out how it operated and repaired the robot. 

"You are a very smart young man," Pepper commented as she placed the last of the food on the table.

"How about you go show Harry and bring him back for breakfast?" May suggested. 

Peter gave a nod, packed all the tools back in the case Uncle Ben handed to him, and picked up the robot. The thing was pretty cool. 

"Master Harry is outside by the side of the house with Master Padfoot," JARVIS stated.

Peter gave a nod and headed towards the door. It was pretty cool how there was a live robot living in the house.

Once Peter was outside, he hesitated. Harry might not want him to give his robot back. He did slap it out of the younger one's hand pretty hard. He probably shouldn't have done that. He still had some trouble controlling his strength. He probably hurt Harry. 

He spotted Harry sitting on the grass with what looked to be a shaggy bear laying in front of the smaller boy. That must be Padfoot. Was that even a dog?

Peter could hear the boy talking to the dog. 

"Padfoot, why does everyone hate me? I try not to cause trouble and be good. I wanted to get along with Peter. He's Mr. Stark's son." The boy buried his face in Padfoot's fur. "It would have been nice to have one friend."

Peter frowned. "Harry?" He called out hesitantly walking towards the pair. 

The smaller boy looked up. He noticed the robot in the other boy's hand. 

"Here," Peter held it out. "I'm sorry about smacking it out of your hand. It was wrong of me. I was cranky and upset about having to move here, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I was taught better."

Harry took the robot and placed it down bedside him. "I guess it's okay. I probably shouldn't have bugged you."

Peter took a seat beside Harry and stared at the dog. They lapped into silence for a moment.

"Is that really a dog?" Peter asked. 

Harry gave a nod. "Yep! This is Padfoot. I knew him from before when my mom and dad were still alive. I don't know how but I do." Harry gave the dog a scratch on his belly when it rolled onto it back. 

"He's being trained to be my service dog." 

Peter frowned. "I thought services dogs were used for the blind and those with the falling thing? Epselepsy or something like that." 

"According to the web links Jarvis pulled up on the tablet, service dogs are used for many things, like fainting, epilepsy, and anxiety along with seeing eye dogs." Harry explained. "My therapist says I have anxiety around large crowds and have trouble adjusting to changes because of the time I spent with the Dursleys." Padfoot placed his head in the four year old's lap.

"Can I pet him?" Peter asked. Aunt May and uncle Ben always say to ask for permission to pet a dog.

"Yeah!" Harry gave a shy smile as Peter began to pet Padfoot's neck. "The trainers says that when Padfoot is wearing his working vest, he's not allowed to be pet because that might distract him from doing his job, but once the vest is off, all the hugs he can stand." 

Peter gave a nod of understanding. "I guess being pet and touch would be distracting to him." To prove Peter's point, Padfoot flopped onto his other side with a sigh and tongue flopped out of his mouth in bliss.

"Padfoot," Harry gave a little giggle before becoming serious. "You'll like Mr. Stark. He can be fun, and he builds neat things. He has three AI robots in his work shop that help him, Dummy, Butterfingers and U. Dummy likes to play catch." Harry explained. "Mr. Stark though gets busy at times and has to be reminded to eat and sleep, according to Pepper."

"Do you think he would want me?" Peter asked. After Ms. Potts told him that Tony Stark was his dad, he had worried that the man wouldn't want him. 

"At first I didn't think Mr. Stark liked children or other people in general, but he got Mr. Happy to pick up burn cream for my feet when he noticed that they were burnt from the hot asphalt. The adults that I knew never really cared that I had been injured until I came here. Mr. Stark changed one of his storage closets into a small toy room for when I have to visit with Pepper. He didn't have to but he did. He helped me build the two dinosaur robots." 

"Maybe Mr. Stark would only like you?" Peter played with Padfoot's fur.

Harry shook his head. "I don't believe that. You're his son, he will like you." Harry then perked up. 

"Maybe you will be able to attend my school? It's fun, they teach so much different things." 

"Ive already done kindergarten," Peter stated with a smile. He actually skipped a couple grades already. 

Harry tilted his head. "I'm not in kindergarten, I'm in grade two, they might have to place me higher though. The school work is become easy again." 

"Oh, you're like me too, I'm in grade four."

Harry's eyes lit up. "How's grade four?" 

"Really easy, I only stayed for two friends at home, Gwen and Harry. My dad use to work for Harry's dad. His dad owns this big science building in New York." Peter explained.

"What's New York like? I've only lived in Surry, England and here. I guess also where my parents lived before but I don't remember much before they died." Harry looked down and gave Padfoot a pat. "Just Padfoot and a dark haired man with glasses." Harry shrugged.

"You're lucky to remember that much. I cannot remember much of my parents. I have photos to help but it doesn't feel right. I have a very good memory I should remember them perfectly." Peter frown wanting to let his frustration out somehow.

"Maybe we can ask JARVIS why?" Harry suggested. "JARVIS is extremely smart he'll probably know why." 

Peter gave a nod. "That sounds good." He hesitated for a moment. "I came out here to apologize and to bring you in for breakfast but I don't want to stop us getting to know each other." 

"Maybe we can have breakfast and then play afterwards?" Harry suggested shyly. He really wanted a friend beside Padfoot. 

"Yeah, that sound good." Peter gave a grin. 

Pepper grinned when she saw Peter and Harry enter through the door, chatting excitedly, making their way towards the breakfast table. 

"Have we come to an understanding?" She asked the boys and she lifted Harry into the booster seat. Peter climbed into a seat beside him.

"I believe so," Peter stated. 

"Peter and I decided that we will play after breakfast. Did you know that Peter said he was in grade four. Can I be placed in grade four?" Harry asked after he drank his nutrient potion. Pepper then placed a plate with fruit, yogurt, and a plain pancake in front of him. Bacon was too rich for his tummy still. 

Peter got a plate of pancakes, bacon fruit and eggs with a tall glass of milk. His aunt pressed a kiss to his head as she walked by to give his uncle a plate of food.

"You can play for a half hour afterwards, Happy will take you to your appointment then to Padfoot's training." Pepper explained. She saw her cousin put his fork down. 

"But I wanted you to go with me, you always go with me." 

Pepper sigh and placed a hand on his cheek. "I need to stay here, run the tests to confirm that Peter is Tony's son and get things ready here for Peter. Once he settles he'll need to find a school and we'll need to see if his aunt and uncle can also move here too." Pepper explained.

"If I can make a suggestion Miss. Potts," JARVIS interrupted. "If you put young master Peter's DNA swap into the machine I can monitor it. And if you could scan the files into my system I'll be able to sort and organize and place it on Sir's privet servers buried deep so no one will be able to have access." 

"How long should that take?" Pepper asked.

"45.128 minutes." JARVIS relied.

"I'll do that now." Pepper got up from the take, kissed Harry on the head and headed down to Tony's lab to get the swab and to start the scan of the files.

Harry felt better that Pepper was accompanying him again. 

"So you are Harry," Ben turned his attention to the small boy. He didn't really see much of the child before Peter had knocked the toy robot away. 

Now that he got a good look of the tiny boy, he could see the effects of the abuse that Pepper warned of. Ben wasn't a violent man but if he met those who previously took care of the small boy, he would punch them in the face. 

"Yes sir," Harry gave a nod.

"How old are you son?" Ben asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm four sir. Can Peter join me at my school?" Harry asked as Padfoot brought his nutrient milkshake in from the kitchen. 

Ben stared at the large strange dog before addressing the child. 

"We'll have to see, Peter might have to go to a different school then you." Ben explained. 

Harry gave a nod and drank his milkshake. "May I get down now?" He asked placing the now empty milk container beside his plate. There were still a couple pieces of food left on it but he will save it for his snack.

May gave the boy a small smile and a nod. "Do you need assistance to get down?" 

Harry shook his head as Padfoot carefully pulled his chair away from the table. He then turned in his booster seat and slid down. 

"I'm done too aunt May," Peter put his fork down. "Can we go play now?" 

May gave a smile before reaching for the plate. Harry beat her to it. The little boy grabbed his and Peter's plate from the table and walked them carefully into the kitchen.

"Help Harry," May handed Peter his glass. Peter gave a nod and grabbed some of the other dishes from the table. 

May watched her nephew hurry after the smaller boy. She turned to her husband. "It was a rocky start but maybe they will become good friends." Ben pulled his wife to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

Happy watched everything over reading the morning news. He had a feeling those boys might end up giving him more grey hairs then his boss.

 

Pepper came back up twenty minutes later with the mouth swab for Peter. The boys weren't at the table.

"They are in the play room," Happy stated not looking up from his newspaper. 

Pepper gave her thanks and headed towards the small playroom. As she got closer she herd giggling. She poked her head in and smiles. 

Harry and Peter were dressed as doctors and were using the toy equipment on Padfoot. The dog looked ridiculous with fake bandages wrapped half hazardly around its head.

"How does he look doctors? Will Mr. Padfoot make it?" Pepper asked interrupting the two.

Harry looked up with a grin. "It was touch and go there for a while, but he should make a full recovery," 

"Oh good," Pepper gave the two boys a bright smile. "Now Doctor Peter needs to have his mouth swabbed for a test. Doctor?" 

Peter came forwards with interest and opened his mouth. Pepper took her sample as Harry looked on.

The smaller boy wondered if Mister Stark got his results from his swab test.

"Alright 10 more minutes then we need to leave." Pepper warned Harry. 

"Can Peter come too? He should probably come with us for Padfoot's training." 

Pepper thought about it for a moment. The other child should know what to do around Padfoot while he's working. 

"We'll have to ask his aunt and uncle if it's okay, but he'll have to wait outside with Happy for your doctor's appointment." Pepper explained. Harry gave a quick nod. He was just happy that he gets to spend more time with his new friend.

Pepper left the two boys to finish playing and she headed. Ack down to the workshop.

After setting the swab into the machine Pepper headed back upstairs.

 

The day went well. Peter waited outside the room with Happy, Harry actually started to talk to the doctor and the boys behaved wonderfully during Padfoot's training. They listened to all the instructions and did as they were asked. Harry was given the go a head to start taking Padfoot to school starting the following week. 

Pepper should have known that the day will end horribly. 

After their busy day the boys got into their separate beds and Pepper wound down sitting on the couch with May and Bed with a glass of wine and some paperwork that Tony will need to address when he got home.

It was then that she got the phone call. 

Her phone ranged and saw that it was Rhodes on the other end. She picked up while thinking why would he be calling.

"Hey Rhodey, what did Tony do this time?" Pepper asked with a smile.

"Pepper," the way that the man said her name had her instantly on alert. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" She sat up straighter. Ben and May gave her concerned looks.

"Tony's humvee was hit. He was taken." 

Her wine glass slipped from her hand and shattered against the floor. 

This cannot be happening. 

"Find him Rhodey, you better find him or don't come back state side." Pepper ordered trying to fight the tears that were prickling at her eyes.

"I will Pepper, I promise. I will bring our boy home." 

Pepper hanged up the phone with a shaky hand. How was she going to let the boys know. Both Harry and Peter will be crushed. Harry because he has taken a liking to Tony and for Peter, he was told that Tony was his dad but then this happens. Tony better not fucking die over there or she's going to get a necromancer to bring him back to life just so she could kick his ass. 

"Pepper what's wrong?" May asked. Ben went to go find a broom to clean up the glass.

"Tony's convoy was hit and he was taken." Pepper squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't cry, she had to be strong for the boys.

May gasped in shock. Her hand trembled as she covered her mouth.

"What will we tell the boys?" May asked. Ben placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know if we should at the moment. I'll call Harry's doctor. But I don't think we should tell them until one of them asks about him." Pepper wiped at her face. 

"That could very well be in the morning." Ben stated. This was the last thing Peter needed. The small boy won't fully understand and he will lash out. Hopefully it won't be against Harry.

"We'll have to get to it when we can, I have to make plans for the company in the mean time." Pepper got up from the couch and over stepped the broken glass. She then headed to the kitchen to get a cloth. The carpet will have to be replaced since the wine is now probably staining it. 

"Miss Potts, I have lost contact with Sir's phone. I have over heard the conversation between you and Colonel Rhodes, should I start a contingency plan?" JARVIS asked. 

"I will need you to get in contact with Tony's lawyers and whenever Peter and Harry play together, you'll need to record it and save it to Tony's private server. He have to have hope that Rhodey can find him and bring him home. He would want to see what his son has been doing in his absents, if his interactions with Harry are any indicator." 

Pepper headed back into the living room. Ben had cleared the glass away and Pepper started to wipe up the wine. 

 

Pepper decided that they would tell the boys out side of the house. One, Harry's magic might wipe out JARVIS' systems and Pepper didn't know how to fix it, and in case Peter lashes out at the furniture they didn't want the boy to hurt himself. 

Ben, May and Pepper took the boy's down to Tony's private beach. It was enclosed by rocks on either side so if anything happened the public wouldn't find out. 

They laid out a large blanket for everyone to sit on.

"Why are we at the beach?" Harry asked, he stared wearily at the waves. He didn't like baths if the tub was to full, a side effect of aunt Petunia nearly drowning him in to cold of water when he was two. 

Padfoot moved closer to the boy.

"I thought Tony was going to be home today? Harry and I wanted to make him something as a welcome home gift." Peter inquired. 

Pepper took a breath, she had to tell them. 

"Boys, there's something we need to tell you." Pepper started.

Peter frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. It was the same tone that his aunt used before she told him that they would be leaving New York.

"Is Mr. Stark okay?" Harry asked. He hoped that the man was okay, he really liked Mr. Stark. 

Pepper gave her cousin a sad look. "I got a phone call from Colonel Rhodes last night,"

"Oh, Rhodey, Mr. Stark's brother from another mother?" Harry cocked his head to the side. He heard Tony regard the man as that a couple times now.

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose. She was not explaining that to the boys.

"James Rhodey is Tony's best friend. He was with Tony over seas." 

"Was with Mr. Stark? They aren't together any more?"

Of course Peter picked up on that.

"On their was back from the demonstration site, the convoy was attack." 

She saw the looks of horror on both boy's faces. There were hits of hope underneath that she really didn't want to crush. 

"Tony, he." Pepper took a breath to keep herself together. "Tony was taken." 

Peter felt numb. Another of his parents were gone and he didn't get to even meet them. He quickly wiped at his eyes. He had no reason to cry. Why won't the tears stop? 

"Oh Peter," his aunt May pulled him into her arms and hugged her close. He broke down crying. Why did everyone end up leaving him? 

Pepper watched Harry carefully. The boy was just sitting there and it was worrying her. 

One moment Harry was sitting there the next he disappeared with a loud crack.

Shit! Pepper didn't this his magic would be powerful enough to teleport him. She scrambled to her feet. She had to find him before he hurt himself.

"What just happened?" Ben broke through her panic.

She looked to see Ben, May and Peter staring at the spot Harry was sitting a moment ago in shock.

Shit she forgot about them not knowing about magic.

Padfoot barked before he teleported.

Well, that answers that question of Padfoot having magic.

"Harry, and now Padfoot, both have magic. Harry doesn't have control of his magic yet. He'll go to school for it when he's older."

May looked shocked. "Magic is real?" 

Pepper nodded. "Yes, both my parents were magical, along with the majority of my family. I was not born with magic. I'll explain more later I need to find Harry."

Pepper headed back up to the house.

May turned to her husband. "This might be good for Peter, him not being the only one with abilities," 

 

Pepper rushed into the house. "Is Harry here JARVIS?" She asked as she began to look around. 

"Yes, young master Harry arrived just moments ago. He started cleaning the room and put a load of laundry on. I sense that the young master is feeling distraught." The AI answered.

"Thank you JARVIS," Pepper went in search of her little cousin.

She found Harry in Tony's bathroom scrubbing the floor, tears streaming down his little face. Padfoot was laying at the door, giving little wines as he stared at his charge.

"Harry?" Pepper called softly, and approached the boy. 

The boy kept scrubbing, sniffling away. After a few minutes he paused and looked at Pepper.

"Why? Why does everyone I care about leave me? Is there something wrong with me?"

Pepper got to her knees and pulled the little boy into her arms. His body shook with his sobs.

"Oh Harry, there's nothing wrong with you. You are such a wonderfully little boy. Tony will never willingly leave you and neither will I."

Padfoot gave a soft woof. "Nore would Padfoot. We just have to have faith that Tony will make it home safely." Pepper held the boy and kissed his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony woke up gasping, pain radiating through his chest, curtesy of the miniature arc reactor in his chest to keep the shrapnel from shredding his heart. He needed to replace the car battery hooked up to the magnate in his chest, curtesy of Yinsen the doctor/translator who saved his life when he first arrived in this hell hole.

He has been in this cave for over what he was guessing to be three months now.

He has been subjected to numerous tortures. His captors wanted him to build them the Jurico Missile. He knew that they would kill him as soon as they got it. 

So he decided that he would build himself a suit to break out of here with Yinsen's help. He needed to get back to his son. He needed to get back to Harry.

He didn't know how the boy was dealing with his capture. Though Tony wants to presume that his mini-me would miss him, he would rather that this won't be painful for the kid.

"Are you ready Mister Stark?" Yinsen asked. 

Tony gave a nod and stepped into the suit. Yinsen helped secured the metal closed. 

There was sudden sounds of the guards pounding on the door. Tony rigged a little surprise for them.

"You remember the way out?" Yinsen asked. 

Tony gave a nod, "41 steps a head, then 16 steps. That's from the door. Fork right, then 33 steps, turn right."

Yinsen gave a nod.

The door sudden opens follow by a loud ricocheting boom. The meter on the computer was only at 25%.

They could hear more guards running towards them.

The bar was now at 50%.

There wasn't going to be enough time. 

"Make sure the check points are clear before following me out." Tony ordered. He silently pleaded that the configurations would hurry up.

Yinsen shook his head. They needed more time.

"We need more time," the other man mutter. 

Tony send him a frown. The man turn to him and Tony can see it in the man's eyes.

"I'm going to buy us some more time."

Tony watched as the man turned and rushed it the door to the fallen guards. "Stick to the plan. Yinsen stick to the plan." Tony yelled uselessly after the man. He couldn't move to stop him until the configurations were done and the suit was online.

Tony watched the bar slowly inch to the other side. 

"Come on, come on." 

 

Tony couldn't exactly remember much after the bar reached 100%. In his desperation to find Yinsen and to escape, everything became a blur. Though he was pretty sure once he's 'safe' everything will become much clearer. 

Yinsen didn't make it, he sacrificed himself so Tony could make it back to his son. He has a friggen son! 

He knew after escaping from the caves he had blown up all of his weapons the Ten Rings had where they were keeping him. From there he got the suit to fly. Which, was fucking awesome! 

Of course he ended up crash landing it in the middle of the desert before he could make it to the American army base.

So here he was now, walking in this stifling heat, hopefully going in the right direction, cradling his dislocated shoulder that he got from the crash.

When he gets back to the states, he's shutting down the weapons division and then hugging Harry and never letting him go. Well he might get a cheese burger along the way. He missed greasy food. Maybe he'll start a line of children toys and brain building games. Maybe even a line of pet products for the Hell Beast. 

A sound in the distance interrupted his thoughts and trek through the giant kitty litter box. He looked up and spotted a helicopter. At first we was a little weary, hoping that it wasn't the Ten Rings, but then he saw the logo on the side. 

Tony gave a whoop of joy and started wave his good arm around trying to get their attention.

He fell to his knees in relief as he spotted his best friend getting out of the helicopter. 

Tony watched as Rhodey approached him. 

"How was the funvee?" The man asked as he pulled Tony to his feet. 

Tony gave a choke sound and shook his head.

"Next time you're riding with me." Rhodey swore and pulled him into his arms. 

"I have a son," Tony mumbled into his friend's shoulder. 

Rhodey pulled back from his hug to look the man in the eyes. 

"A son?" 

Tony gave a nod. "You will like him. He's four." 

"Come on let's get you home to your son then." Rhodey gave him a smile and helped him into the helicopter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pepper waited at the airstrip as the carrier plane landed. She got the call from Rhodey that they found Tony and that she was bringing him home. She didn't tell Harry or Peter, mostly because they would demand to go with her to the airport. She wanted to bring him home as a surprise.

She did tell Ben and May about it and they agreed to keep the boys occupied until she brought Tony home. 

She watched as the ramp lowered as Tony stood from a wheel chair to walk towards her. She could tell that he was leaning on Rhodey a bit.

Tears prickled at her eyes as she took in his injuries. His arm was in a sling, he had cuts and abrasions on his face and neck.

"Are those tears I see? Were you worried about your boss?" Tony teased once he stopped in front of her.

"More like I have searching for a new job." She teased back. "I think we should take you to the hospital." She gestured for Happy to open the back door for them. "Did anyone see to your injuries?" 

Even though she was looking at Tony she was addressing Rhodey. The man gave a slight nod.

Tony rolled his eyes and climbed into the car. "I'm fine Potts. I just need a cheese burger and a press conference."

His two friends climbed in after him and Happy close the door.

"Why do we need a press conference?" Pepper asked even though she was already starting to contact everyone. She also notified JARVIS to inform Ben and May to keep the boys from any TV or news.

"You'll find out with the rest of the population. Now how was the mini Merlin and hell beast?" Tony asked as Pepper handed him a StarkPad.

Pepper tapped the screen and pulled up a video. Maybe she can tell Tony about Peter with the video.

Rhodey looked over Tony's shoulder at the video.

The video was of the living room in his house. Harry and another boy a couple years older then Harry, were giving Hell Beast a bath. The video jumped and he saw them, after the dog was dry, putting bows in its fur. He even saw some feathers. Did they paint the dog's nails pink.

"Who the kid with Harry?" Tony asked. 

Harry and the kid were pretending to be dog groomers. They were doing commentary for the video. 

"That would be Peter, your son." Pepper stated watching his face.

Tony blinked. "Harry's my son, JARVIS confirmed it with a DNA test just before-" he cut himself off. He was not ready to talk about his time with the terrorists. 

"What?" Now it was Pepper's turn to become shock.

"Let me get this straight," Rhodey interrupted. "Harry, is Tony's son, and apparently also this Peter kid? Tony has two sons?" Rhodey tried to clarify.

"Did the DNA really match for Harry?" Pepper was completely astounded. This would mean her cousin not only had an affair with Tony but also got pregnant. Did Lily know? Well obviously she must have. Did James really cheated on Lily with Tony, or did Lily decide that she would marry James and say the baby was hers, just to help her cousin out?

So many questions that might be left unanswered.

"Yes. Now who is Peter's mother? I'm assuming that you did a DNA test and it came back positive." Tony inquired. 

The two boys both have similar features that they no doubt got from him.

Pepper gave Rhodey a look. It was just her, Rhodey, Tony and Happy in the car. Tony and Happy already knew about magic, and Happy was the only other one that knows about Peter's abilities.

Pepper sighed. "Do you remember a Mary and Richard Parker?"

Tony thought back. He did. Richard was an old friend of Howard's, and he may have slept with him and his wife several years ago. But he was pretty sure he used a condom when he slept with Mary.

"Richard and your dad figured out and modified the super soldier serum. But, after you dad died Richard figured out that he needed both his and your dad's DNA for the serum to work." Pepper explained.

"They used my DNA from when I slept with Richard and his wife." Tony was pissed off. How dare someone steal from him.

"The boy's parents died when he was two and the boy was sent to live with his aunt and uncle." 

Tony gave her a sharp look. "They didn't abuse him did they?" He didn't want both his sons to have really shitty early childhood years.

Pepper shook her head. "No. They raised him the best they could until they could no longer help with his growing abilities." 

"My son is like mini Merlin or is he a mini captain America?" Tony inquired.

Pepper shook her head and reached over and tapped on another video. 

Tony watched as the two boys where playing with a Bucky Bear and a Captian America Bear. Harry's magic was making them float around. Padfoot barked and one of the bears went out of control and ended up on top of a shelf. Harry frowned at the toy, he couldn't reach the toy.

Peter said something before heading towards the wall beside the shelf. He stuck his hands against the wall before starting to crawl up it. 

Tony watched in amazement as the boy defied gravity and grabbed the Bear off the shelf before continuing up the wall towards the ceiling. He crawled along the ceiling until he was right above Harry.

The younger of the two grinned up at the other.

The video ended.

"What hell kind of abilities are those?" Tony asked pointing to the screen. "Cap never did those."

Rhodey could only stare in shock.

Pepper sighed. "They used a modified spider DNA and infused it with the serum. I have the notes in your lab."

"He's a spider? He builds webs? Does he drink blood?" 

"No. He does not build webs nor does he drink blood. Tony he's six!" The redhead scowled at the man.

Happy pulled up in a drive through. 

Tony ordered several cheese burgers and a kids meal for Rhodey, Pepper and Happy didn't want anything. Pepper paid the person at the window before they were on their way again.

It didn't take long until they got to StarkIndustries. 

Stane was there waiting for Tony by the podium. Tony left Happy, Pepper and Rhodey as he got onto the small stage. Instantly cameras went off.

Pepper watched her friend and boss stare at the audience before a none descriptive man in a suit stood beside her.

"Can I speak with you for a second?" The man asked. Even his voice was none descriptive.

"I'm not with the press, though it is about to begin." She gave the man a polite smile.

"I'm not a reporter ma'am. I'm Agent Coulson with the Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Devision." The man stated.

The what now? Pepper blinked before turning towards the man. "That's quite the mouthful."

"I know, we are working on it."

"You know, I've already been approached by the DOA, CIA, the FBI..." she trailed off.

"We are different from them. We just want to debrief Mr. Stark of the circumstance of his escape."

The sent warnings through Pepper. She could not let these people find out about Harry, nor Peter. She's going to have to get someone to warn the property so no one could get a glimpse of them.

"I'll pencil you in," She forced herself to look back to Tony.

Her friend was now sitting in front of the podium. She could see Stane reluctantly sitting down beside him. The press sat on the floor in front of the stage.

Tony addressed the press. "I never got to say good-bye to my father. I would have asked him many things if I could have." He took a bite of his burger, it was so good. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "I would ask him if this was the direction he view the company going. If he had any regrets or doubt." 

Tony felt Stane stiffen beside him.

"I'll never know."

Tony stood and and finished off his burger. He moved to the podium.

"Over there I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I've designed to protect them. And I saw that I had become part of the system that is comfortable with zero accountability." 

Tony took a breath. "I had my eyes open. I came to realize that this company can do better then blow things up." He gave a pause. "And with that, effective immediately, I'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing devision," 

Stane got to his feet, no doubt going to try and take control of the press. 

Tony wasn't going to let him. The press were shouting questions at him.

"Until such time that I can decide what direction this company should go, one that I am confidant in and will be better for this country."

With that done, Tony turned and left. He has two sons at home waiting for him.

Pepper made to go after him. Rhodey mentioning to her that he will call later to see if their friend had settle in, and to set a date to meet his new nephews.

Pepper waved goodbye and quickly hurried to catch up with Tony.

Tony didn't talk, surprisingly, for the entire way home. He just watched all the videos of Harry and Peter playing together. 

Pepper was concerned for him. What happened to her boss over there?

"Do you think I would make a good dad?" Tony asked out of the blue as he stared up at his house. It was definitely not kid friendly. "Howard was never a good father. Both he and my mother were distant while I was growing up." 

This was the first that Pepper was hearing of Tony talking about his childhood. The man usually avoided topics like this.

"After seeing you interact with Harry before you knew he was your son, you will be a great dad." She offered him a small smile. 

What would be the living arrangements now for Harry? Tony will probably want the small boy to live with him and Peter. Pepper didn't want to see less of her little cousin. In the short time he has been living with her she has come to view him as hers. 

There was also May and Ben to think of too.

"Lets go meet my offsprings," Tony squared his shoulders and headed towards the front door. 

Tony quietly opened the door and stepped in. He could hear the two boys laughing somewhere in the house. He could hear Padfoot's nails on the floor. 

"It's good to see you home Sir. There has been a lot that you have missed." JARVIS greeted his creator as soon as the man entered.

"It's good to be back J. There's a lot I have to catch up on."

Tony walked further into his home.

"Miss May, when is Pepper going to be home?" That was Harry's polite voice. Oh how he missed him. 

Tony stopped just before he entered the living room. He leaned against the door way and watched the happenings in the room. Harry was turned to face 'Miss May', a woman who was several years older then Tony, with colouring books in front of him. The woman was peeling apples at the dining room table. 

Peter, the only other child, his older son, was sitting on the other side of the coffee table, across from Harry. He was working on an old radio with an older gentleman. Padfoot was laying beside Harry staring right at Tony. 

Tony didn't know these people. They better be trust worthy to look after his sons. 

Oh god he has two living breathing sons. He procreated, he has mini mes.

'Miss May', took this time to look up and she spotted Tony standing there. He had to complement her on her ability to not show a reaction for his appearance. 

"Pepper had to go out, she said she was getting a surprise for you and Peter." She gave Harry a smile.

"Why do we need a surprise?" Harry asked.

Tony decided to let everyone know he was there. 

"I think you would like this surprise little Merlin." 

 

Harry tensed at the voice. That was Mr. Stark's voice, but that couldn't be. Peter's dad was captured over seas. 

Slowly Harry turned back around and froze when he spotted who was standing in the door way.

That was Mr. Stark! Sure he was a little disheveled and had some bandages on his face and his arm was in a sling. But he was there.

Something wet rolled down his cheeks and he realized he was crying. Was he crying because Peter's dad was finally home and his friend finally gets to meet his remaining parent? Was it because he was happy that Mr. Stark was finally home and safe? Or was it a number of things including how, even though Mr. Stark was back, Harry won't get to have the fun times with his because he would be spending his time with Peter instead?

Harry quickly wiped at his eyes.

"Your back." Harry really wanted to run over to the man and give him a hug. But, he was Peter's dad, so he couldn't.

"I'm back." Tony gave him a little smile and moved further into the room. He walked towards Harry, removing the sling, and knelt down in front of the small child.

Harry felt warmth blossom in his chest when he felt Mr. Stark pull him into his embrace. 

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to get back to you guys." Tony pressed a kiss to Harry's head. 

Harry felt someone else pulled into their hug. He turned his tear blurred vision to see Peter.

"My two boys," Tony squeezed them a little tighter. "My two sons."

 

Peter was confused. Two sons? As far as he was aware, only he was Tony's son.

He pulled back a little. "Two sons?" 

Tony gave a nod. "You're the oldest, Harry is the youngest. I had a suspicion just before I left. I ran his DNA sample against mine. It was a match, just like yours." Tony ran a hand through Peter's hair. 

"I didn't know about you until I was on the way from the airport. But I am very happy that I have a second son." Tony pulled Peter back into a hug.

"I'm very happy that you are here. I didn't think I would have any children now I have two. I'm very lucky." 

Peter didn't know what to think. He was just getting use to the idea of having a dad after all he could remember of aunt May and Uncle Ben taking care of him. Now he has a brother too. Not just any brother, but Harry.

The three months they've spent together has been a lot of fun. They got to play when they weren't at school, Peter got to be in grade six, Harry was moved up to grade four. They learned a lot about each other. Harry's favourite colour was sea blue, and Peter loved the colour green. Padfoot was pretty awesome too. 

"Peter. Is smart like you," Harry stated pulling back and wiping at his face. 

Peter looked down. He didn't think he was smart like Tony.

Tony sat on the floor and looked to Peter.

"Really?" Tony inquired.

Harry gave a nod. "He's already in grade six!" 

"Peter is very smart." 

Pepper watched as Tony interacted with the two boys. She was glad that he didn't just say hi and head straight to his lab. It looked like he wanted to truly be in the boys lives. 

"Boys why don't we let Tony rest on the couch, you can continue your conversations there." Pepper interrupted after 20 minutes of Tony sitting on the floor. If he refuse to go to the hospital then she will force him to take it easy. 

It startled the two boys before they remembered that their dad was injured.

"Peter go get some ice packs."Harry ordered jumping to his feet. "Pepper can you make Mr. Stark some tea and bring him some medicine I'll go grab some blankets and pillow." The four year old nodded to himself, as if confirming that's what he'll do.

"Easy mini Merlin," Tony grabbed a hold of both boys before they could go anywhere. 

"I appreciate you guys wanting to make sure that I'm okay, but at the moment it's not necessary. For the moment I would rather spend time with you guys before I have to go into my lab." The billionaire explained.

"Tony," Pepper started ready to team him out. He should be resting not playing in his labs.

"Pepper, it's unavoidable." Tony looked down reluctantly. Pepper never seen her boss look like this. 

Tony moved his arms from around the boys and started to undo his shirt.

Peter and Harry gasped as they saw the glowing blue object in their dad's chest. It was made of metal.

"What is that?" Pepper asked horrified.

Ben and May moved closer to get a better look. They too were horrified to see the metal contraption in the man's chest surrounded by horrible looking scars.

Tony hesitated to tell that this device is what was keeping him alive. It would scare the boys. 

"It's stopping the shrapnel from shredding my heart." 

Pepper's hand flew to her mouth. 

"This will need to be upgraded and replaced soon." Tony explained buttoning his shirt back up.

Peter grabbed Harry's hand not knowing how he should feel about his new dad with an injury like that. 

"I'm fine," Tony insisted. He pulled the boys into another hug. He also had plans of building and upgrading the suit he escaped with. He wanted something to protect his sons with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That blasted egotistical Stark! He was suppose to be dead. What the hell was the point of hiring terrorist if they won't kill what they were paid to do.

Obadiah Stane stormed through his home and headed to his office. 

He was just seconds away from gaining the company completely, but then that bastard escapes and ends up shutting down the main income for the company. The fool was going to loose all the money Stane was hoping to get. 

Stane sat in his leather chair and unlocked a hidden drawer in his desk. He pulled out an untraceable phone and called the only number in it.

"I have a mission for the Winter Soldier," Stane stated as soon as the phone picked up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited next chapter! Please let me know what you think:)

Living with so many people was quite the change for Tony. He was use to his wild ways and no care for walking around his house naked after an alcohol bender.

When Harry first started hanging around, whenever Pepper needed to stop by for work related stuff, Tony started to change his ways a bit. He limited to what Harry saw him drink, he at least wore pants around the house. 

But, now with having two sons, Peter's aunt and uncle, Pepper and the Beast from Hell dimension living with him, he needed to improve himself. 

He still had drinks, he just limited it around the boys, he had enough sense and from experience how drinking excessively around a child could effect him or her. 

He did have his work binges though. There was no stopping how his mind works, but he always made sure to greet the boys every morning, when they got home from school and before they went to bed. Well as much as he could. Sometimes time just seems to be slipping from him. 

During one of his inventing binges he made Peter a StarkPad and upgraded Harry's. They both can now sync together when playing. He even developed a new game for them to play together.

It would help with their problem solving skills. The game was of an adventure puzzle. The boys would have to work with one another to complete it. 

If the boys ended up liking it, then Tony might end up putting it in production for the general public. 

Since he had so much time on his hands, being barded from SI by the board members, he used his extra time in his labs and with his sons.

He started looking into clean energy. The arc reactor in his chest might be the key, but it'll need to be improved. 

He had built a second reactor after he had put the boys to bed on the first night he was back. He had Pepper help him exchange the one that was made in the cave with the new one that should power a new suit AND continue to function of keeping the shards from his heart. In the process he might have traumatized Pepper. He'll buy her a new pair of shoes as an apology.

Tony in a spark of rare heartfulness, moved Pepper into his house when he saw how conflicted Harry was about living with him and without Pepper. So he got trusted contractors to start remodelling half of his house and expanding it. 

When the renovations were completed everyone would have their own room plus a couple extra rooms for guests. That is if Tony would ever invite people over. Though, he made sure Rhodey had a room too.

The man had taken an instant liking to Tony's boys and explained everything he could about the jets in the airforce when the boys asked him questions.

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted his creator's fiddling of a gauntlet. "The tickets you were inquiring about, they have been bought for Saturday at 4:30." 

Tony saw that the circus was in town for a bit and thought that the boys would enjoy it. Tony himself has never been to one. He had Pepper book it off for him, he wanted to share this experience with his sons. Plus it could be an early Christmas gift, well one of many early Christmas gifts. The boys will be so spoiled. Though Tony thinks that Pepper and May may have something to say about the gifts.

"Thanks J, how are the boys doing?" Tony asked he placed the smouldering tool down and placed the gauntlet on his hand.

"Young masters Harry and Peter are just about to leave for school." JARVIS replied. 

Tony quickly pulled off the gauntlet. No matter how excited he was to try out the flight stabilizers he had two little boys to say goodbye to. Afterwards he'll come right back to it.

"Tell them I'll be right up," Tony headed towards the stairs. 

"Right away Sir."

Tony took two stairs at a time. He quickly made his way upstairs and towards the front entrance where Pepper was standing there with May and Ben, saying goodbye to the boys and the hell beast. Happy stood by the door waiting for the three to finish saying their goodbyes.

"You two have a good day at school," Pepper pulled both boys into a hug. 

"Out smart your teachers," Tony added coming up behind the boys. 

Both boys sent him bright smiles that went straight to his shrapnel filled heart. He knelt down and received two hugs. He didn't ever think he will be use to having sons.

"Will you be greeting us when we get back from school?" Peter asked shyly. The boy liked having Tony as a father. He didn't treat Harry differently then he does himself, and he lets them build things together. 

He wanted to build a robot like Harry did though. Maybe they could when Harry has one of his doctor appointments. 

"J, alert me when the boys come home from school." Tony looked to the nearest camera.

"Of course Sir,"

Peter and Harry beamed at the camera. They both liked JARVIS very much. He was like a really cool older brother, even though he was an AI.

"Alright, you guys need to let Happy drive you to school." Pepper reluctantly interrupted but the boys would be late otherwise.

"Okay." 

Both boys gave a sad look before giving Tony another hug and followed Happy out to the car. Padfoot in-between the two boys, giving them both support.

"We have paper work to do before you go back into your lair." Pepper grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him over to the dining room table.

Tony sighed. But he wanted to see if the gauntlet worked! 

 

Harry waited as Happy unbuckled Peter from his booster seat before the man came over to his side and unhooked him from his car seat. 

He was gently placed beside his brother, he had a brother!!!, and waited for Padfoot to be let out of the back. Happy was driving an SUV, since the car no longer fit all of them in it.

"I will be waiting out front for the two of you at 3:15 on the dot," Happy ruffled both boys' hair and received to smiles.

"We'll see you after school Mr. Happy." Harry gave the man a waved and gripped Padfoot's harness. 

Harry and Peter made their way into the school. 

"I'll see you at lunch time," Peter gave Harry a smile before they separated to head to their classes. Harry gave a wave, still feeling shy around everyone in the school, even though it's been four months so far. 

Padfoot nudged Harry, and got the boy to move towards his classroom. 

Harry shyly entered the classroom and headed towards his seat at the back of the room. His desk was slightly away from everyone else' because of Padfoot. The large dog took up a large space around his desk. 

When he first brought Padfoot to class the teacher gave a scream which cause Harry to hide in the coat closet with Padfoot until the teacher calmed and talked to Pepper before beginning to coax Harry out. 

At the end of the school day the school had made a letter to go home with the children to inform them and their parents of the presence of a service dog. 

The kids in his class, at the time enjoyed Padfoot's presence. His new class though. Not everyone liked Padfoot, which was the second reason why his desk was a part from the others. Which was okay, Harry was able to get more work done. Plus Peter always hanged out with him at lunch so Harry didn't feel too bad.

Harry sat at his desk, letting go of Padfoot's harness and started pulling out his homework. He pulled out his pencil case, lined his pencils and eraser at the top right corner of his desk. He place his homework on the top left before crossing his hands on the desk and waited for the teacher to start.

Morning lessons went by slowly since Harry finished his work early. He stealthily drew while his classmates did their work, the teacher didn't like anyone working on anything besides what she has assigned but it wasn't his fault that he always finished early.

He was going to draw Peter a picture and give it to him at lunch. 

As he was drawing a picture of Peter riding the back of a dragon, Padfoot sat up and placed his head on Harry's table. Harry looked up and noticed that the teacher was starting to make her rounds around the room to see how everyone was doing with their work.

Harry pulled his finished work over, he slid his drawing into his desk and gave Padfoot a pat on the head for warning him. 

Harry definitely did not want to get into trouble, but he likes drawing and he was pretty sure it's not his fault that he gets his work done so quickly. 

The teacher made it to his desk.

"How are you doing Harry?" She asked. 

"I'm finished." He passed his work book over to her. 

She gave him a skeptical look but took his note book and looked it over.

"So you are, why don't you start on your homework, pages 327-350 in your text book." She handed back his note book and moved on.

Padfoot gave a huff and a low growl at the teacher's retreating back.

Harry gave Padfoot a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

The giant dog gave a nod and gave a lick to Harry's hand. Harry gave him a pat on his head and started his homework. 

 

Peter grabbed his backpack and headed to Harry's classroom. Padfoot wasn't allowed in the lunchroom so Harry and Peter were able to eat their lunch together in the classroom, supervised by a high school co-op student. 

Harry was waiting for him at his desk with a second chair in front of it. Padfoot was asleep on the floor, if the loud snores were anything to go by. Peter sat in the chair and pulled out his lunch.

"Here, I made you this," Harry shyly slid a drawing over to Peter before taking his nutrient potion. 

Peter took the drawing. It was of him riding on the back of a dragon. That was so cool! 

"Thank you!" Peter gently placed it in one of his binders so it wouldn't get wrecked. He'll place it in his room when they get home, which he was sharing with his aunt and uncle until the renovations get finished and he gets his own room. 

"Your welcome," Harry gave a bright smile.

They both dug into their lunch, Peter's larger then Harry's when they fingered out that Peter's metabolism was a lot quicker then the average person and needed more nutrient intake. 

"Pepper said that she would take us Christmas shopping after school sometime this week." Harry stated out of the blue. He has never been Christmas shopping before. The Dursleys always locked him in the cupboard while they spent two days in London shopping. 

They would leave him with a bucket to potty in, and a small bottle of water and stale bread.

Closer to Christmas his aunt Petunia made him start baking wonderful smelling things. He never got to try any but he wanted to. 

Peter frowned for a moment. His aunt and uncle would take him separately to help him pick out a small gift for the other. But both his aunt and uncle haven't been working since moving to Malibu so they wouldn't have money to get gifts. Maybe he could make something instead.

"I don't know how the Christmas shopping works, plus I don't have any money," Harry frowned at the table.

"Neither do I, maybe we can make something. Uncle Ben and Aunt May usually like the gifts I make better then the ones we get from the store." Peter suggested. 

Harry liked that idea. "But what should we make?" This was all new for Harry. 

"I don't know, maybe something that would be useful." Peter gave a shrug.

"Mr. Stark has burn scars in his hands, maybe hand guards that won't get in the way of his inventing or cream to heal?" Harry suggested.

"What about Aunt May, uncle Ben and Pepper?" Peter asked pulling out a notebook to write their ideas down.

"I'm not quite sure, but we need to add Happy and uncle Rhodey to the list as well." Harry pointed.

Peter nodded and added them to the list. 

"We can't forget Padfoot." 

The said dog tilted his head in interest.

"We can't tell you now Padfoot it would ruin the surprise." Harry giggled at the dog.

Peter grinned and close the book. If they think of more names to add they could do it later. He'll have to figure out what to get Harry. 

"You guys ready to head out for recess now?" The volunteer asked packing up her own stuff on the other side of the room.

Harry gave a nod putting away his half eaten lunch. Peter frown but didn't say anything. He packed his things away and the three of them headed towards Peter's class to drop his bag off before they headed outside. 

The teacher on duty gave them a rubber ball for them to throw for Padfoot. Mr. Wryte liked animals, especially dogs. Whenever he was on duty he always had a ball for Padfoot. 

A couple of the older kids from grade eight came over to play with them and Padfoot.

By the time they had to go back inside Padfoot was panting happily with the ball in his mouth. 

Mr. Wryte was always amazed when the large dog would come to him and drop the slobber covered ball at his feet, without any prompt. That was either one well trained dog, one smart dog, or both.

Harry waved goodbye to Peter, Padfoot licked the older boy's cheek, and the two of them followed Harry's classmates back to the classroom.

After lunch it was music before gym. Harry like both music and gym. He liked the different instruments they got to use. It wasn't like anything like the string instruments or wind instruments that the older grades got to use. 

Peter will be getting to use those instruments next year. Grades fives and six get to play recorders, seven and eight get string or winds. Harry couldn't wait! 

Today at gym they got to play on the mats. They had to do summersault from one end to the other. Harry was improving on his, though he wasn't as good as some of the older kids in his class but his gym teach said that he would catch up soon.

Then it was home time. He couldn't wait to tell Pepper about his day.

Harry hurried to Peter's classroom, they had to hurry to Happy so they can greet their dad when they get home. 

Peter was walking out of the classroom just as Harry reached it. He waved to his brother. Harry grinned back and the two of them made their way out to where Happy was waiting for them. 

"Good afternoon," Happy greeted them with a smile. 

"Afternoon Happy," Peter beamed up at the man. 

Happy put Padfoot into the car first then Peter and then Harry. He got into the front seat.

"So how was your day?" Happy asked as he ease into traffic. He flick the radio on low for back ground noise.

"It was good, I got all my work and homework done and was allowed to work on the next chapter." Peter replied staring out the window. 

Harry bobbed his head along to the music. This was a song that Pepper played once. It was catchy. "I only have a little homework left. Do you think JARVIS will let Mr. Tony know that we were on our way home now?" Harry asked. He was slowly gradually transitioning from call his dad Mr. Stark to dad. It was a work in progress. 

"If I know JARVIS, then he would alerted your dad of the time." Happy gave the boys a smile from the rear view mirror.

In under a half hour Happy was pulling in front of the manor. It seemed like the workers were just finishing for the day. Pepper and May were waiting for them outside. 

Harry frowned a little at not seeing their dad.

May and Pepper helped them out of the car while Happy got Padfoot out and their backpacks. 

"Did you guys have a good time at school?" May asked giving both boys tight hugs. 

Harry gave a shy smile and a nod. 

"Good. Why don't you go let Padfoot out of his harness, feed him, then get cleaned up. Tony and Ben are out back at the BBQ. Ben is BBQing." Pepper grinned as the boy’s raced off to do as they were told.

The two boys have taken Tony as their father quite well. And the whole thing with Afghanistan has made the boys cling to the man. 

Both boys ran inside, taking their backpacks from Happy to bring them to their rooms, then to take off Padfoot's harness and finally feed him.

Peter ran Padfoot's brush through his fur, where the harness rested so no matts develop as the dog ate his food. Harry brought their lunch bags to the kitchen. 

"Got everything ready?" Pepper asked peering into the kitchen. Peter washed his hands and gave a nod.

"Yep," Harry beamed and held his hands out to his cousin, prove that his hands were clean too.

"Good job, lets go out and see what's being cooked for dinner." Pepper lead the two boys out of the kitchen and into the back yard. 

A little ways from the back of the house, the patio broke off and continued to go down a level to where another large second of patio/deck was built. There was a large stone BBQ, a sitting area, opposite the BBQ, surrounding a gas fire pit. In the middle was a large dinning table. 

Just beyond that level the patio branched off again, turning into stairs that made their way to the private beach.

Tony was standing at the BBQ talking with Ben while working on his Starktablet.

Padfoot quickly grabbed the back of Harry's shirt with his teeth as the four year old stumbled over his feet to go greet their dad. 

Peter grabbed Harry's hand and the two of them made their way carefully down the stairs to the second level.

Tony paused in Ben and his discussion, of how Ben and May were going to move their belongings from New York to Malibu, to turn and greet his two boys.

"Did you guys enjoy school?" Tony asked as he picked both up into his arms and pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks.

Harry ducked his head bashfully while Peter full out grinned at the display of affection. 

"Uncle Ben is making some hamburgers, why don't you two head to the table, they are almost done." Tony gave them another squeeze before placing them down on their feet.

Peter rushed to the table.

Before Tony could stand up, Harry pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and scrambled over to Pepper who helped him into his booster seat.

Tony crouched there for a moment, stunned. He didn't think Harry was at this point in his recovery to initiate contact like that unless it was with Pepper, the first person he trusted. 

Pepper gave a knowing look to Tony when he looked to her. She was proud of how far Harry has come since he arrived. 

Harry took the potion Pepper handed him as everyone settled at the table, even Mr. Happy joined them. But JARVIS wasn't at the table because they were outside of the house. He frown as Pepper set half of a hamburger on his plate with a small scoop of potato salad and a couple pickles.

"Mr. Tony, can JARVIS come to the table too?" Harry asked. 

The five adults blinked at the four year old.

Peter nodded his head, mouth already stuffed with food.

"You want JARVIS to join us at the table? For dinner?" Tony asked slowly unsure of what Harry was getting at. 

"Yeah," Harry rubbed his hands together. He was getting a little agitated, not knowing if his question was unwelcome and if wanting JARVIS with them would be a bother.

Padfoot nudged Harry's hands and placed his giant head into the boy's lap.

"He's usually there when we eat inside and this is pretty much the first time we've eaten outside. It feels different without him." Harry stuffed his hands into the fur around Padfoot's neck. 

Peter gave his brother a concern look.

"Hey Harry, it's okay," Pepper ran a hand through Harry's hair to smooth the boy. 

"Of course JARVIS can join us." Tony flicked the screen of his StarkPad on and booted up a link to the mainframe of the JARVIS in the house.

"Hey J, we wanted to know if you would join us for dinner?” Tony asked the StarkPad.

"It would be my pleasure Sir," the AI stated back.

Pepper could feel Harry start to relax. She's going to have to take this up with Harry's doctor at his next appointment. Was it possible for Harry to become so attached to an AI so soon? Or is this part of how he was coping?

"So how was your day?" Tony asked Peter as Harry started to eat. 

Peter swallowed the food that was in his mouth before replying. "It was pretty good. I finished all my work and got to move onto the next chapter. We played with Padfoot at lunchtime, Mr. Wryte always has a ball for Padfoot when he's on duty."

"Sounds like fun. How did the ball hold up with Padfoot's teeth?" Tony inquired. Maybe he could test the beast's jaw strength and come up with a material he won't be able to go through.

"Really good," Harry replied. "But I think it's because Padfoot is gentle with the ball." 

Padfoot gave a nod and placed his head on the table, giving Pepper the soulful dog eyes. He switched his gaze from her to her hamburger and back to her.

"Head off the table," Pepper snapped her fingers. Padfoot huffed and moved his head to her lap. Pepper sighed and started to scratch the dog behind its ears.

"What did you do?" Peter asked his aunt and uncle.

"Your aunt and I were figuring out what we should do about our stuff still in New York." Uncle Ben started. There was a wearily look beginning to form on Peter's face. "We talked to Tony, and he is going to help us arrange to have some of the more important stuff to be moved here while the rest will go to his home in New York to be stored." 

Peter sagged a little with relief. "Can I make you a list?" 

Ben gave a nod and smile. 

"I figure that your uncle could work for my company, once you guys fully move here and Pepper can help your aunt get transferred out here to one of the local hospitals. We can always use more nurses." Tony explained.

Peter gave a nod. Now his aunt and uncle won't have to worry about money anymore.

"What did you do Mr. Tony?" Harry asked nibbling on his pickle. 

"Pepper had me sign boring paperwork." Tony gave a dramatic sigh. 

Padfoot huffed from Pepper's lap. 

Harry gave a giggle before covering his mouth as a yawn over took him. 

Padfoot moved from Pepper's side and leaned against his charge. The boy was falling asleep at the table. 

Pepper shot a fond look in Harry's direction when she noticed her little cousin's eyes begin to droop. 

The conversation around the table dropped into quiet tones until it lulled Harry to sleep.

Tony gave a grin and got up from the table to pick Harry up from where he was slumped in his booster seat, head resting on the table beside his plate. 

"Today must have been a gym day." May smiled fondly as Tony gently picked Harry up. 

"Peter can you help us bring in some of the dishes?" Pepper asked as they all got up from the table. 

Peter gave a nod and started to pick up his and Harry's plate and carried them up to the house.

Tony carried Harry through the house, Padfoot at his heels. Once he reached the boy's bedroom he gently placed his mini me 2 on the bed and went to get the boy's pj's it was easy to change Harry into his pjs before placing him under the covers.

Once Harry's knocked out from a day with gym he sleeps pretty well through out the night. 

Padfoot jumped up onto the bed and laid at the boy's feet. 

"Keep a good eye on him, Hell Beast." Tony gave Padfoot a pat on the head and left the room. 

He headed back out towards the living room and to where it leads to the dinning room and kitchen. He rounded the corner from the hallways just in time to see Peter exit the kitchen. 

"Hey Peter," Tony slug and arm around the boy's shoulder. 

Peter flash Tony a smile. "Do you think you can read me a story before bed. I'm getting kind of sleepy." 

Tony gave a nod. "Why don't you go ask aunt May to run to a quick bath and I'll pick a book."

Peter gave an eager nod and ran off to find his aunt. 

Tony watched him leave before he headed down to the storage beside his work shop that contained some of the items from his childhood.

He rummaged through the boxes until he found the book. Quickly he headed back up stairs to the room Peter was staying in with his aunt and uncle. 

Peter was just coming out of the bathroom dressed in his PJs. 

"Ready for a story," Tony held up the book so Peter could see the cover. 

"Peter Pan?" Peter read the title and climbed onto the bed and crawling under the covers.

"Totally, this was my favourite book when I was Harry's age. The human Jarvis use to read it to me whenever he could." Tony explained as he opened the book. He waited until Peter was comfortable before starting to read.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Saturday morning, the day Tony was going to surprise the boys with going to see the circus. He actually went to sleep the night before and got up at a decent time. He was even going to attempt to make breakfast for the boys, and maybe for everyone else as well. 

Tony pulled a black tee over top of his dark night shirt. He was still uncomfortable with the giant glowing nightlight in his chest, as Harry and Peter have come to calling it.

He walked into the kitchen to see that both Harry and Peter were awake, making what looks to be waffle batter. The beast of Hell was nowhere to be seen.

Tony thought that the dog was attached to Harry's, and now Peter's, hips.

The boys weren't using any knives or the stove so Tony guess he could let it slide that they were talking away his job of making breakfast.

"What are you two doing?" Tony asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. 

Harry yelped and the bowl of batter would have toppled off the counter of it wasn't for Peter's quickly reflexes. He's going to need to test the boy's abilities soon so he can figure out the best possible way to help him adapted to new changes.

"Good reflexes kid," Peter beamed up at Tony as the billionaire pushed off from the door way and made his way further into the kitchen. "Now what are we making for breakfast?" Tony asked. He turned the oven on to 350 and pulled out a pan and a cooling rack. He placed them on the counter.

He then headed towards the fridge and took out some bacon.

"We were making waffle batter." Harry explained. Both he and Peter watched as their dad put the cooking rack on the baking pan then placed the bacon on top. 

Their dad then pulled out the waffle iron.

Tony plug the Iron on and then put cooking spray on both sides. 

"Should we just have plain waffles or should we add some toppings to it?" Tony asked. He grinned at Peter's immediate thinking face while Harry said they should add toppings. 

"Yeah, I guess we should. I know uncle Ben has a sweet tooth, aunt May would probably like berries on top." Peter gave a nod and headed towards the fridge.

"No strawberries! Pepper is allergic," Harry frantically call after his older brother as he went in search of the powdered sugar. 

Together the three of them had breakfast all done and on the table as Pepper, Peter's aunt and uncle and Padfoot woke and gathered around the table.

"Should I be concerned that this is poisonous?" Pepper asked Tony as she sat down in her seat and poured herself a mug of coffee.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I may get take out a lot, mostly out of sheer laziness, but I do know how to cook. Plus the boys made the waffle batter." Tony sat down in his spot and his boys sat on either side of him. His human Jarvis, growing up, taught him how to cook before he was shipped off to college. He never did cook for himself while there.

"These waffles are wonderful, you guys did a good job," 

Peter and Harry beamed at the praise from Aunt May.

"What are we going to be doing today?" Peter asked his aunt and uncle as he ate his waffle that was doused in raspberries and whip cream. He got the whip cream all over his face. 

May and Ben turned to Tony.

"Dummy has an envelope for you guys in my lab. Once we finish breakfast, and you wash your face, we can take a look at what's in the envelope," Tony suggested. He has JARVIS making sure that Dummy doesn't ruin the tickets. Though they aren't the real ones just incase, he still wanted the eccentric robot to hand the early gift over.

"What is it?" Harry inquire, drinking his potion. He made a face at the taste.

"It's a surprise." Tony hid his smile behind the rim of his mug of the nectar of the gods. Damn he makes cute kids.

Peter, if possible started to eat faster.

"Easy Peter Pan. Slow down or you might choke." Tony started calling Peter that after reading the book to him.

Peter slowed his eating.

"Is it a new robot sibling?" Harry asked taking a small bite of his breakfast. He wiggled in his seat at the yummy taste.

"No, maybe in the future." Tony smiles thinking about the suit he's been working on. At the current moment he will be able to control it but maybe later he can design one that JARVIS would be able to control. Maybe.

"Is it a pet rat?" Peter asked.

Padfoot sat up from where he was laying on the floor at Harry's feet. The dog gave a bark like growl while shaking its head.

"I don't think Padfoot likes rats," Harry commented giving the dog a scratch behind the ear.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the dog's behaviour. "No it's not a new pet. You'll find out once you're done eating." He gave a chuckle at the boys' pouty faces.

Harry ate all he could before pushing back from the table to bring his plate to the kitchen. Everyone else finished not to long before him. 

Harry held Peter's hand as they walked down the stairs to Tony's workshop. 

Once they stepped into the workshop Dummy came whirling up to them with an excited beep and an envelope held in its claw. 

"Easy Dummy, you don't want to accidentally run into the boys." Tony cautioned the excited robot.

Dummy nodded its claw as he slowed down. The robot cautiously held out the envelope for Peter and Harry.

Peter took the envelope and open it. He pulled out four tickets. He read what they were for.

"The circus?" Peter looked up from the tickets to Tony. Harry stared at the tickets.

"Yup, there are four tickets to the circus for later today." Tony gave a smile.

"Why just four? There are nine of us." Harry asked.

Tony blinked. "Nine?"

Harry gave a nod. "Yeah, Piper, you, aunt May, Uncle Ben, Happy, Uncle Rhodey, Peter, myself and Padfoot." Harry listed off everyone.

Piper had to hide her smile. "It'll just be you, myself, Tony, Peter and Padfoot going. Since Padfoot is a service dog he doesn't need a ticket. Uncle Rhodey is busy with the airforce. His next day off is christmas. Happy has the day off so he's running his own errands." She explained to the two boys.

"Peter," uncle bed stepped up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your aunt and I are going to be leaving for New York the same time as you leave for the circus. We'll only be gone for the week to move out things out here and to settled things there." Ben explained.

"We didn't want you to worry to much about us leaving so we thought that the circus would be a good distraction and we'll be back before you know it." May have her nephew a smile and ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll get to experience the circus for the first time together." Tony stepped in when it looked like Peter was about to become sad. "I never been, so we get to enjoy this first together.

Harry looked up at Mr. Tony. "You've never been to the circus?"

Tony shook his head.

Harry looked to Peter. “Have you been to the circus?” Harry asked. He was curious to see if Peter has been and if so maybe tell him about it. 

Peter shook his head. “No, this will be a first for me too.”

“How about we go watch some cartoons until it’s time to leave?” Aunt May suggested.

“Can we build robots instead?” Harry asked looking to Pepper and Tony.

Pepper gave a smile. “If we left the three of you to build robots, you’ll forget all about the circus.”

Yeah that was probably be true, but building robots was so much fun! 

“Maybe you guys could tackle some of those art supplies that are in your toy room?” Uncle Ben suggested.

“Yeah!” Peter grabbed Harry’s hand. They could work on some of their Christmas gifts.

 

Harry looked around the large open field, hand on Padfoot’s harness. There was a huge tent surrounded by smaller tents and trailers in a semi circle around the back of the huge tent. There were performers dressed in bright costumes standing on small platforms leading up to the entrance of the main tent. 

Peter stood beside him in equal amazement. 

“This is so cool!” Harry could only nod in agreement.

“Cooler then JARVIS?” Tony asked. He gave a grunt as Pepper back handed him in the stomach. 

“Behave or I’ll have JARVIS lock you out of your work shop for a week,” 

Harry and Peter giggled at the look their Dad gave Pepper. 

“Can we look at the performers before we have to go find our seats?” Peter asked standing on his tip toes trying to get a look around all the people milling around.

Harry turned and gave Pepper and Tony a pleading look. He too wanted to get a closer look. Padfoot sat down and turned his eyes up at Pepper.

“We sure can,” Tony instantly caved to the pleading looks. He just about melted at the twin smiles from the boys.

Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and started dragging him closer, quickly followed by Harry and Pepper.

The first set of performers they walked by were twin girls that were twisting and bending in ways that Harry doubt he would ever be able to.

On the opposite side there was a lady with a large snake. Harry stayed with Tony as Pepper brought Peter over to see. Harry didn’t know if he liked snakes, they look scary. 

Peter and Pepper headed back to them and they moved to the largest platform with, also, the largest crowd. Pepper and Tony took a hold of each of the boy’s’ hands to not get separated. 

They were able to make it to the front and saw it was a young male teen, roughly 14, standing in the middle of the platform. The teen wore a sparkling purple one piece with a flowery purple sequent design over the left side of his face. But, the most interesting thing the teen was doing complicated ticks with wicked looking daggers. He was flipping them over his hands and spinning them on his palms. 

He moved from simple tricks to juggling them with an occasional flipping the up high and catch behind his back.

Harry and Peter watched in total awe while Pepper looked on in worry.

Tony was impressed. That kid must have practiced for years. Suddenly a target was placed behind the teen, by one of the other performers. The teen suddenly started to throw the knives behind him hitting the bullseye every time with out looking even once. 

The crowed went wild.

“Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages. Please make your way to your seats the show will begin in half hour.” Was announced over the grounds. 

The teen bowed and hopped off the stage.

Tony and Pepper ushered the boys towards the entrance before being shown to their seats. They were seated in the front row, near the entrance incase Harry got scared of the crowds. 

Pepper got everyone popcorn, except for Padfoot who sulked at her. But he was on duty and popcorn was bad for dogs. There was a bone waiting for him at home.

Harry stared at everything around him in wonder. There were wires stretched across the arena high up in the air. There were a couple nets underneath them. Harry wondered what they were for.

Around the ring there were a couple of performers dressed similar to clowns, without the coloured wigs and baggy outfits. Their faces were painted similar but with no large red noses. The performers were juggling balls and bowling pins.

Suddenly the arena darkened and Harry grabbed Padfoot’s collar, startled. The dog placed his head into the boy’s lap. Harry could feel Pepper running a hand through his hair. She sat beside him on his right, Peter was on his left and Tony was beside Peter.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages, welcome to cirque de mystère.” A voice suddenly rang out from all around the ring, the lights flashed around in a sequence before they turned on fully and a tall young man in a ringmaster uniform stood in the centre of the ring. 

The crowd cheered and clapped. 

The ring master gave a bow before straightening. 

“Just a few things before we begin.” The ringmaster turned facing everyone in the audience. “We here, at Cirque De Mystère, are professionals that spend long hours everyday practicing our craft. Please do not try any of these stunts at home without proper training, understanding and supervision.” 

“Also, if there are any PETA members in the audience, please note that all our animals are well taken care of, we do not use cruelty for training and we have a 24 hour vet on staff.” 

Harry was confused. What was PETA? And why would anyone be cruel to an animal? 

Harry turned his attention to Pepper, confusion written over his face.

“I will explain afterwards.” She gave him a gentle smile.

“Throughout our show if there are parts that you either find frightening or disturbing, there are staff members located between your sections that can take you to an area to calm down.” The lights flicked towards the crowd to show the staff that were standing in between the sections. 

“With those things said, let the show begin!” 

Music started causing both Peter and Harry to jump slightly in their seats.

Harry watched in rapid attention as the show progressed. Everything was fascinating and exciting. Maybe their dad could let them learn some of the stuff the performers were doing. He would love to learn how they did flips in the air. Peter could probably do some of those because of his special abilities.

Maybe when he’s bigger his magic will let him do the same? It would be cool to crawl on the walls too.

The animals were really cute. Not cute as Padfoot, but the lions looked very fluffy and Harry wouldn’t mind giving them a hug.

Peter was paying rapid attention until a sharp ringing went through his ear followed by two people talking.

“What the hell do you think your doing?”

That sounded like the ringmaster. He sounded angry.

“This was your last strike. How could you show up completely drunk off your ass? You were suppose to be doing the new routine today.” The ringmaster hissed. 

“I can still easily do it.” Another hissed back.

Peter quickly looked around and saw the ringmaster and two others slightly hidden behind a curtain.

One was the teen from the stage out front with the knives, the other guy was older and swaying slightly.

“I’m pulling you and putting the kid in. Go pack up your trailer.” 

A tingling sensation went through Peter. He didn’t like the way the older man looked as he stormed away. 

“Peter?” Tony called to him gently pulling his attention away.

Peter looked to his dad, who was wearing a concern look. 

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked. 

Peter gave a nod and smile. “I got distracted. Everything is distracting it’s hard to concentrate on one thing.”

Tony returned his smile and ruffled his hair.

Peter enjoyed the rest of the show, not worrying about what he over heard until it was the last act of the show. 

“Up next, for the last performance of the show, we have the amazing Hawkeye. He is a master marksman. Tonight we will be testing how far his abilities can go. Since this is a dangerous act we would like you to all remain seated until he is done.” The ringmaster warned.

Suddenly targets popped up around the arena. Some were high up, some in between the sections. A couple were moving up near the top of the tent.

A spot light was suddenly trained up to a platform high up. The teen from earlier was standing on the platform with a harness attached to his waist. He had a bow in his hands and a quiver on his back full off arrows. 

“Hawkeye are you ready?” The ringmaster asked.

The teen raised his fist in the air. He took a deep breath before he dove off the platform. 

Harry gripped Padfoot’s collar as he watched Mr. Hawkeye flip in the air and take aim at a target on the ground. The teen moved with grace and flexibility as he shot at each target. The teen gripped his harness line with his legs to pull himself up enough to shoot at the targets that were moving near the top. 

With the last target hit the teen was lowered to the floor of the arena. 

Harry clapped enthusiastically along side Peter. Maybe their dad will let them learn to do something like that. It was so neat!

“Thank you all for joining us. Please come join us again and bring a friend.” 

The performers gave a bow and left the arena as the audience got up from there seats.

“Alright it’s going to get very busy with people trying to leave so I want you guys to hold our hands tightly.” Pepper warned. 

Harry gave a nod getting up from his seat holding tightly onto Padfoot’s harness. Padfoot however laid down.

“Padfoot we need to leave, no laying down.” Harry tried to tugged the large dog up.

Padfoot turned his head and nudged Harry onto his back.

Pepper sighed. That’s not how Padfoot is suppose to behave.

“I think the hell Beast want to carry Harry.” Tony raised an eyebrow at the dog.

Once Harry was seat properly on Padfoot’s back, the dog turned its head and and gently took a hold of Peter’s sleeve and nudge him behind Harry.

Peter shot Tony and Pepper a confused look. 

“I think Padfoot wants to carry both you and Harry out of the crowd as to make sure you don’t get lost.” Pepper stared at the dog. 

“Just don’t drop them beastie,” Tony rolled his eyes and helped settle Peter behind Harry.

Peter and Harry felt a warm tingling sensation wrap around them as Padfoot stood up. They both realized that it was magic.

Padfoot trotted a head of Tony and Pepper seemingly proud of himself.

Tony held out his arm to Pepper. “I swear that dog is getting weirder by the day.” 

Pepper gave a small laugh. Yes she too noticed the dog’s behaviour. It was showing more magic each day helping Harry and Peter, more so Harry then Peter as Peter could climb walls, but still.

Just the other day Padfoot had brought her a magical bag that had neatly wrapped gifts in it. All for different people from the dog himself. She was waiting to place them under the tree until Christmas Eve, she didn’t want the boys to go peeking. Not that she actually thought they would. 

Suddenly a large group of people stepped between Pepper and the boys. Tony glared at them to move quicker as Pepper tried to keep and eye on them.

Once the group cleared there was no sign of the boys and Padfoot.

“Fuck!” Tony swore.

 

Harry looked around as Padfoot carried them from the tent, through the crowd towards the parking lot.

Suddenly Peter tensed behind Harry. 

“Padfoot wait!” Peter called out. Padfoot stopped and turned his head to look at the boy.

“We have to go that way.” Peter pointed off to the side where the trailers were parted. Harry was concerned about the look on his brother’s face.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked as Padfoot turned to the way Peter had pointed. 

“I don’t really know.” Peter frowned as his enhanced hearing was picking up bits and pieces of argument. He was concern for the teen Hawkeye.

Padfoot lead them through the trailers, dodging performers, following Peter’s directions.

“Do not walk away from me Barton! I made you!” Someone stated loudly, words slurring a little. 

Peter, Harry and Padfoot peeked around the corner of a trailer and saw Hawkeye walk away from a man, both had angry faces on. 

The older man tossed something at the teen hitting him in the back of the head. The teen whipped around glaring while rubbing the back of his head.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, you defective little ingrate!” The man hissed.

The teen flipped him the middle finger. Harry didn’t know what the meaning was behind the finger, but it made the man angrier. 

“Listening here you deaf little reject. I made you, I taught you everything and this is how you repay me? You get me kicked out of the circus!” The man spat at the teen.

The teen balled his hands into fists at his sides.

“One I’m not completely deaf you drunk, and two, you only taught me the basics. I’m the one that furthered my skills as you drank away your career. Plus you got yourself kicked out, I didn’t pour alcohol down your throat,” the teen glared one last time at the man and turned away. 

Harry and Padfoot watched in horror as the man pulled something from his back pocket and aimed it at the teen.

Peter called out, his senses screaming at him, just as the man pulled the trigger on the gun.

The teen stumbled and fell to the ground. The man turned the gun onto Peter, Harry and Padfoot. Peter grabbed Harry and pulled him back as the man shot at them. The bullet hit the corner of the trailer by their heads. 

Padfoot flew over the boys and charged at the man, snarling. The man went to aim at the dog but was knocked down flat on his back by the 350+lb dog. The gun went flying out of the man’s hand. Padfoot barker and snarl into the man’s face, scaring him into complying. 

“Come on we have to see if Hawkeye is okay,” Peter urged grabbing Harry’s hand. The two ran to the teen.

There was blood seeping through the teen’s upper back.

“He’s bleeding,” Harry whimpered tears starting to roll down his cheeks. 

“We need to stop the bleed until help arrives,” Peter stated looking around. He could see several people run around barking out orders. The ringmaster is running towards them in the distance a cellphone held up to his ear.

Harry gave a nod and pulled off his sweater and handed it over to Peter as they both knelt by the teen. 

Peter quickly folded the small shirt and placed it over the would on the teen’s back. “We also have to keep him warm. Something about shock. Hold this on while I remove my long sleeve shirt. Afterwards wrap it around him over top my hands,”

Harry took a deep breath and gave a nod. He was very scared but he could do this. He placed his little hands on his sweater that was become wet with blood and applied as much pressure as he could, as Peter took his over shirt off. Harry wished he could use his magic.

Peter was about to switch position with Harry when he noticed a slight glow around his brother’s hands. 

“Keep pressure,” Peter ordered and covered Harry’s hands with his vet shirt just in time for the ringmaster to drop to his knees beside him. 

“Is he bleeding?” The Ringmaster asked. 

Harry nodded, he could feel the teen’s blood on his hands.

“The ambulance and cops will be here shortly, you can take your hands off and I’ll take over,” The ringmaster said gently to Harry.

“He can’t,” Peter spoke up, “if he takes his hands off of the wound whatever pressure he has on it could cause it to bleed more after removing his hands.” Peter lied, well sort of. He thinks Harry’s magic is sort of helping the teen. 

“Peter! Harry!” 

They looked to see their dad and Pepper running towards them, making their way through the crowd now gathering. It was a good thing Peter covered Harry’s hands.

Tony dropped beside Harry. Their dad was looking pale. 

“Harry why don’t you let me take over?” Tony asked his hands moving towards Peter’s shirt.

“He can’t, he’s keeping pressure the bleeding isn’t as much when he took over, it’s like he has the magic touch,” Peter gave their dad a pointed look. 

Pepper and Tony shared a look. Harry was using his magic. Pepper placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

Tony looked behind Peter to where the hell beast had a man pinned and was still growling and snarling in his face. He then looked around and saw some people were recording on their cell phones. Tony discreetly took out his cell and hit the JARVIS two mile radius cell video block. JARVIS will then remotely delete any video off of their cells. He cannot have Harry or Peter on the Internet. 

Tony turned to the Ringmaster. “Does the kid have any family?” 

The ringmaster shook his head.

“Clint has been with the circus since he was five.” The ringmaster answered as an ambulance and three police cars made their way through the crowd and stopped near the group on the ground. 

Peter, Pepper, Tony and the Ringmaster moved back to let the paramedics at the teen.

“Kid we need you to move so we cane take a look at the wound,” one of the paramedics told Harry as the other pulled the med bag off of a gurney.

“I was told to keep pressure,” Harry blink up at them. “I don’t want him to bleed more, he can do really cool tricks with a bow and arrow and fly through the air on a harness.”

The female paramedic gave Harry a gentle smile.

“Well, how about I lift up the shirt and when I do I will quickly switch places with you so I can assess the wound. We’ll have to move quickly so we can get him to the hospital.” 

Harry looked up uncertainly to Tony and Pepper. Pepper gave a nod at him.

“Okay,” Harry stated in a small voice looking down at Peter’s shirt, it was a small dark wet spot of the red fabric. 

“Good job,” the female lifted on end of the shirt and stopped and stared. She quickly dropped the shirt back down.

“The kid will have to come with us in the ambulance,” she told her partner with a tone that left no room for argument.

Her partner gave her a look before going to the gurney to get the back board to slide under the teen.

“Who are the boys’ parents?” The paramedic asked as she gently rolled the teen slightly and the man slid the back board under him.

“He’s ours, the teen is with the Circus.” Pepper stepped forwards and pointed to Harry. They ignored Padfoot for the moment as they concentrated on Harry.

The dog slowly backed off the man he was pinning when the police were right beside him with the cuffs out. The dog came up beside Peter and leaned into his side a little.

“Who’s the guardian of the teen?” The female paramedic asked.

The Ringmaster took a step forwards.

“Only one of you can sit in the back with me.” 

Tony interrupted. “Pepper can go in the ambulance, and we’ll take the ring master with us. I’ll follow behind the ambulance. I’ll connect my phone to Pepper’s and the ringmaster can answer any question you ask.” He gripped Peter’s shoulders

The paramedic gave a nod. She gave a whistle to one of the police officers. “We’ll need an escort train. If we don’t get this kid to the hospital soon he’s going to bleed out.” She ordered.

Harry gave Pepper a frightened look as the police officer gave a quick nod and radioed in for four more cars to meet them on rout to the hospital. 

“What’s your name kid?” The man paramedic asked as he put in an IV into the teen’s arm.

“Harry,”

Pepper walked around to Harry’s side.

“Alright Harry, what we need you to do is gently climb onto the back of his legs. Keep the same amount of pressure on his wound as much as possible.” The man explained.

Harry gave a nod and kept his hands on Mr. Hawkeye’s back as he climbed onto his legs. Well he tried to climb onto his legs but Harry was still so small so he ended up sitting on the teen’s lower back and bum. 

“You, hold him steady as we lift them onto the gurney.” He pointed to Pepper.

Pepper nodded and grabbed Harry’s waist.

“On the count of three. One, two, three!” 

Pepper steady Harry as they lifted the back board onto the gurney. 

“We are now going to raise the gurney and put it into the back of the ambulance,”

Pepper gave a nod.

“Pep, we are going to the car now.” Tony started to gently usher Peter away. “Harry,” Harry looked up, he had a scared look on his face. “You and your brother are brother strong my mini Merlin,” 

Harry gave a nod and turned back to where his hands were covered on the teen’s back. 

“Come on Peter Pan,” Tony ushered Peter to his car at a quick pace, an officer accompanied them.

“We’ll follow you guy behind the ambulance the other cars will meet us along the way.” The officer stated once they reached Tony’s car. Tony got Peter buckled up and Padfoot into the back.

The ringmaster climbed into the front of the SUV. Tony hopped into the driver seat and started the car.

“What’s your name I can’t keep call you Ringmaster?” He asked as he did up his seatbelt before following one of the police cars out of the field to the main road they waiting off to the side of the road for the ambulance.

“Tyler.” 

 

Pepper sat on the bench near the back of the ambulance one hand on Harry’s back to steady him and staring at the pale face of the teen.

“How long has your son shown signs of magic?” The female paramedic asked in a low voice.

Harry shot Pepper a startled look. Was that why they kept him with Mr. Hawkeye, his magic was helping? He now stared down in wonder. He could help.

“He’s actually my little cousin. He had been showing magic for awhile, it’s hereditary. How do you know?” Pepper asked cautiously.

“I’m a squib,” the paramedic stated with a soft smile while getting out a clipboard.

“So am I.”

“Why don’t you get in contact with your husband so we can talk to the teen’s guardian.” 

Pepper raised an eyebrow but took her phone out. It wasn’t the first time people thought she was dating Tony. 

She had JARVIS connect their to phones.

“Are we on speaker?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” 

“How’s my mini Merlin doing?” Tony asked.

Pepper turned to Harry. The little boy was staring intently at his now uncovered softly glowing hands, with his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration. Pepper noticed that Peter does the same thing when he fiddling with a small appliance.

“Doing well, all things considering.” 

“Good. Tyler here can answer any questions lady paramedic has.” 

“What is the teen’s name, date of birth and known medical conditions or allergies?” The paramedic asked.

“Clinton Francis Barton. Born January 7 1994. Blood type O, has loss partial hearing in right ear. No allergies and any other health conditions.” 

“Any family alive?” 

“No,” 

Harry looked at the teen’s face. The teen was like him, well sort of. Harry’s parents had died, and he now knew that his aunt and uncle were never his aunt and uncle and he was sorry that they had to take care of a child they clearly not wanted nor was related to. But, now Harry had Pepper, his dad and brother. Aunt May and uncle Ben, Uncle Happy and uncle Rhodey. He also had JARVIS, the bots and Padfoot. 

Thinking about it now, he had more family then Mr. Hawkeye. So they weren’t all alike. 

Harry wondered what would happen to him after he was recovered. Would he go back to the circus? Or would he have to go to a dreaded orphanage? 

That thought made Harry sad. He didn’t want Mr. Hawkeye to end up in an orphanage. 

 

Peter chewed his lower lip as he stared as they passed another police car blocking off an intersection. He was worried about Harry. 

Harry was very young to be doing something like this. Sure he was probably helping a lot with his magic but he was still working on recovering from the abuse of when he lived with a couple everyone believe were his aunt and uncle. 

Harry had told him a little about what he went through at those horrible peoples hands. He didn’t like them. Peter just hoped that he won’t get further scared. 

Tony pulled into the parking lot right beside the emergency entrance. Peter got his seatbelt off the moment the car stopped.

“Be careful Peter, police cars and ambulances will be rushing in as well.” Tony warned as he got out of the car and went to help him out of the car.

Padfoot jumped into the back seat and got out behind Peter. He nudged the boy into gripping his harness. Tony grabbed the boy’s other hand.

The ambulance that brought Harry, Pepper and the teen was already empty when they reached the Emergency entrance and entered the sliding door. 

They hurried through another set of door with two police officers at their side. 

A nurse hurried over to them. “Dogs are not allowed in-“ she started but Tony interrupted her.

“He’s a service dog so he’s allowed, now where did they take the teen with the little boy sitting on him?” 

“Only family-“

Tony interrupted her again, pointing at himself. “Father of little boy,” he then pointed to Tyler. “Guardian of teen.”

The nurse looked hassled and pursed her lips. “The teen has been taken straight into surgery.” 

This time a new cop interrupted her. He had come from around the corner.

“This way,” he gestured for the group to follow him.

They hurried through the halls, further into the hospital. They were shown to a small waiting room were another cop was talking to Pepper who had a scared looking Harry in her arms. He was changed out of his clothes and into child size hospital clothing.

“Harry!” Peter called out letting go of Tony’s hand and running towards Pepper. 

Harry turned and spotted Padfoot and Peter running towards them. He wiggled a little and Pepper placed him down. 

He was swept into a hug by Peter as Padfoot rubbed his head against his back. 

“There was so much blood when a rude nurse pulled me off of the gurney before they could start Mr. Hawkey’s surgery.” Harry said quietly into his brother’s shoulder. 

Peter held Harry trembling form. 

Tony stepped up to Pepper’s side. 

“What happened?” Tony asked as the police officer took a step back to talk to Tyler.

“The paramedic instantly knew that Harry had magic,” Pepper stared in a low voice so the police officers could hear. “She contacted the head surgeon that knew of magic to gather a team that are in the know to work on Clint. They needed Harry to keep up until they were just about to begin.” Pepper sighed and ran her hands over her face. “I was scrubbing in to take Harry back once they were to start and a nurse who was not even suppose to be there or even on the surgery floor somehow weaselled her way into the surgery room yanked Harry off of Clint yelling at him that he shouldn’t be there.”

Tony gripped his hands into fists. 

Pepper continued. “The stop of magic holding the blood back caused it to shoot out and covered Harry. Clint started to crash on the table. Harry and I were escorted to the staff showers so he could get cleaned up.”

Tony clenched his jaw. He really wanted to punch someone. “And the nurse?” He asked.

“Facing disciplinary action.” 

“The teen?” Tony looked to his sons. 

“Still in surgery, we don’t know.”

Tony gave a nod and walked over to Peter and Harry. Padfoot was wrapped around both of them.

“Buddy,” Tony crouched down and rubbed Harry’s back.

Harry buried his face into Peter’s neck. “Is mr. Hawkeye out of surgery?”

“Not yet little man. Do you feel hungry? I can get Happy to bring us some food?” Tony asked.

Harry shook his head, while Peter gave a short nod.

Tony slipped his phone out of his pocket and texted Happy. The man was going to pick up some Chinese food.

“How about we sit down and wait?” Tony suggested moving to pick Harry up. 

The boy turned from his brother and snuggled into his dad’s arms. 

Tony stood and held his hand out for Peter. They headed towards a set of seats and settled down. Padfoot laid down at their feet.

Pepper, Tyler and two police officers sat across from them. The police officers were writing in their notes and questioning Harry and Peter about what they saw. Harry and Peter told what happened obviously not mentioning magic.

Within moments after the questioning Harry and Peter both fell asleep, Harry in Tony’s arms and Peter leading against Tony’s side. The officers left to head black to the station. 

Tony got Pepper to contact Harry’s doctor to see if they can visit him tomorrow morning. No doubt after today both boys will be mentally effected. The doctor agreed to come in on a Sunday after the situation was explained to him. Pepper then called Ben and May to tell them about what happened. The older couple promised to call as soon as Tony, Pepper and the boys got back home to check up on Peter.

45 minutes after that, Happy showed up with the food. Tony took Happy’s coat and covered Harry with it. The wait from there seemed to drag on. 

Peter woke up for a bit to eat then fell back asleep beside Padfoot on the floor. Tony moved Harry to lay across the seats after an hour and grabbed food for himself. 

It was at the three and a half hour mark that a doctor came out.

Tony, Pepper, Tyler, and Happy stood as soon as they spotted the doctor. 

“How is he?” Tyler was the first person to reach the doctor.

“It was touch and go for the first bit. The boys pretty much saved his life, despite the hiccup we had just before surgery. Clint in out of surgery right now and into recovery. He may not be awake for a while and from there he will have a long recovery time. The bullet punctured a lunge and tore through some muscles and tendons in his right shoulder. He’ll have to go through physiotherapy for the next couple months.”

Tyler sighed and rubbed at his face. The circus was finished in Malibu at the end of next week before they needed to move onto the next city. He wanted to stay with Clint until he was fully healed, but he needed to stay with the circus. The insurance wasn’t going to cover the surgery nor the cost of the teen’s stay and therapy. It only covered injuries sustained through circus related activities, not gun shots.

“Thank you doctor. When can I see him?” Tyler asked.

“We are seeing how he’s doing in recovery before they move him to a room. You’ll be able to see him then.” The doctor explain. “A nurse should be by shortly to settle insurance.” With that the doctor left.

Pepper noticed the conflicted look on the ringmaster’s face as well as the look on her boss’ face. She knew the billionaire would no doubt want to take care of the cost for the teen and probably have him moved to a private room. 

Tony looked to Pepper who gave a sharp nod in understanding. She will take care of everything.

That’s when a nurse was heading towards them with a clipboard filled with paper work. 

“How about you wake Harry and Peter and let them know that Clint is out of surgery and in recovery.” Pepper gave a smile before heading to Tyler’s side.

Tony crouched down beside the chairs where Harry was still asleep and where Padfoot and Peter were curled up together.

He gently placed a hand on each other shouldered and gave a little shake. “Hey boys time to wake up. I have some news of Clint.” 

Peter sat up sharply while Harry slowly woke. The four year old rubbed at his eyes and sat up. 

“Is Mr. Hawkeye okay?” Harry asked looking sleepily at his dad. Petter settled himself onto a chair next to him. 

“He’s out of surgery and into recovery. You both saved his life. Despite that fact that we got separated and you gave both Pepper and I heart attacks, I’m very proud of you,” Tony gave a smile and placed a hand on the boys heads and gave their hair a little ruffle. “Clint will be in the hospital for a while recovering.”

“Can we see him now?” Pepper asked, Harry nodded. He too wanted to see Mr. Hawkeye.

“Not at this moment he’s still in recovery. We’ll might be able to see if we can visit him tomorrow afternoon.” 

The boys reluctantly nodded.

Tony sighed. “Tomorrow morning we’ll be going to Harry’s doctor. After what happened today Pepper and I feel that you guys should probably talk to someone qualified to help you guys process what happened.” 

Peter scowled. He didn’t want to talk to someone. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“What you guys witnessed, even grown ups would have difficulties with. We don’t want you guys hurting because of this.” Tony explained.

Harry nodded while Peter reluctantly gave a nod.

“Thank you. You guys can have Monday off from school and we can lazy around if you’d like.”

Harry gave a nod before moving closer to Peter and snuggling up into his brother’s side. Peter wrapped an arm around the small boy.

 

The boys went to their appointment Sunday morning then visited Clint in the hospital that afternoon. They boys were unsure and timid at seeing the teen lying pale on the bed, hooked up to so many machines.

Monday they spent at home working with Tony in the workshop. They had gotten a bear from the gift shop at the hospital but wanted to turn the stuffy into a masked Robin Hood for the teen for when he woke. Then it was back to school for them before winter break. Clint didn’t show signs of waking up any time through out the week. 

Now it was Friday night, the boys were asleep in bed, May and Ben were back from New York, Pepper was off doing work stuff and Tony was down in his lab fiddling with the last of the suit of amour before he was going to take it out for a test spin. The previous test runs were passable but now it was time for the full assemble dress rehearsal.

“JARVIS you there?” Tony asked as he placed the face mask for the helmet on. The interface program started to boot up.

“Yes sir,” the AI answers back. 

Specs of different items around Tony’s workshop popped up on his viewing screen when he turned to look at them.

“I’ve been completely uploaded Sir, we are ready when you are.” JARVIS stated in Tony’s ear piece. 

“Do a virtual walk about. Calibrate environment and impulse thrusters.” Tony order as an image of the suit popped up on his viewing screen.

“As you wish,” 

The suit started recalibration, panels shift on the back, legs and arm for flight stability. 

“Recalibration complete, shall I start powering down?” JARVIS offered.

“No, gather weather reports and air flight plans.” Tony ordered.

“But Sir there is still trilobites of data that need to be worked through-“ JARVIS tried to caution but Tony interrupted the AI.

“Now JARVIS. Some times you have to run before you can walk.” 

Tony was very excited about this. He will soon get to fly in a freakin suit of armour!

The suit lifted off of the floor. It was a little unsteady until Tony moved his hands slightly. Then he was off flying through the lab, out of the garage entrance ramp and up to the surface.

Tony whooped in excitement as he flew through the air. This had to be one of the most amazing things ever! Besides his boys that is! He never felt so free as he did now flying through the air.

“Alright JARVIS, lets see what this thing can do. What’s the SR-71 blackbird’s record?” Tony asked as he angled the suit to fly vertically.

“The record at safe flying is 8500 ft, sir.” JARVIS replied.

“Well records are made to be broken. Let’s do this.” Tony urged the suit to fly higher. 

After a certain height the suit started leg a bit. 

“Sir, there is a potentially fatal layer of ice building up on the suit. I must advise you to turn around.” JARVIS stated.

Tony knew he should listen but the scientist and child in him wanted to push the machine to its limits. He need it to be perfect.

The left leg thrusters went out, the suit of armour rocked unsteadily in the air. 

Suddenly everything stopped working. JARVIS became non responsive.

Tony plummeted spinning and flailing. He had to reach the emergency thruster flap release valve on his thigh to break the ice. He cannot end up in the evening news as being an recognizable splatter mess on the ground. He couldn’t not leave his boys.

He sigh in release as feeling the ice shatter off of the suit after he twisted the valve. 

“Come on, come on. Reboot JARVIS, don’t leave me.” Tony repeated over and over trying to get his hand thrusters to work in hopes of restarting the rest of the system.

HIs screen flickered on and he saw how close to the ground he was getting. The leg thrusters activated and he was able to pull up at the last moment, swerving to avoid hitting a car. 

“YES!” Tony yelled as he pulled free from the street traffic and back up into the air.  
He started to the flight back home. He pushed his luck far enough for the next two weeks, he needed to get back and see his boys.

“Are you alright sir?” JARVIS asked.

“Yes, lets call it a night, I’ve had enough excitement for the evening.”

Tony righten the suit for flight decent to one of the roofs. He slowed and lowered the thrusters until he was hovering a foot above the cemented roof. 

“Okay JARVIS, kill the power.” Tony ordered.

The power was abruptly cut from the suit and it fell the last foot to the roof. Now if only it wasn’t extremely heavy metal that had dropped, the roof would have survived the drop. Tony fell through the roof, his grand piano, the floor and stopped with his 1967 Shelby Cobra crushed under him.

To end that wonderful landing, Dummy doused him in fire extinguisher liquid. The dumb bot!

 

The asset activated the device on his hip to shut down the AI’s sensors in the living room and kitchen. The AI won’t even pick him up as he approach the home. 

After weeks of surveillance he finally had a window of opportunity to strike. 

Sticking to the shadows, the asset made his way towards the back door. He pulled out his lock picking kit from a ouch in his utility belt and quickly unlocked the back door. 

Quietly he slipped through the door and began to make his way towards the stairs that would lead to workshop. His target mostly hung out in the shop. 

Halfway to the stairs a noise alerted him from one of the bedrooms. He pulled further back into the shadows and pulled his gun from his holster. He took a step back and watched the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

Footsteps were heading closer. They didn’t sound like his targets. Too light with a slight shuffle. 

With his enhanced vision he saw a small child emerge from the hallway. The child couldn’t have been more then three, holding the arm of a bear with an old army jack on it with one hand while the other rubbed at his eyes. 

There had been nothing in the debriefing about a child. 

He moved closer to the door when it was clear that the child was making its way towards him, near the kitchen. He watched as the child placed the bear on the table before wondering into the kitchen. The child headed towards the fridge and opened it. The light illuminated the child’s features. He looked very similar to his target.

The child grabbed a small container, a milk protein shake, and drank it before throwing away the empty container. 

He watched as the child headed back to bed, forgetting the bear on the table.

The asset frowned, putting away his gun. He was suppose to eliminate the last of the Stark Family, a mission he didn’t complete 13 years ago, according to his current handler. He will need proof that his target didn’t have any offspring before continuing.

The asset stared at the bear one last time before acting on impulse, which he has never had before, and took the bear. 

He strapped the toy to his hip and left the house. 

Just as he was making it to cover something flew over head. He took the sniper rifle off of his back and looked through the scope. A flying robot was making its way to land but ended up crashing through the floor. 

He paused before continuing to regroup at his camp not to far away. There was now a flying robot. Parameters are not adding up. 

No matter he’ll get his mission done.


End file.
